Siren's Song
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. On a hunt by the sea Sam meets a helpful civilian but is he all that he seems to be? Just why is he being so helpful?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
><em>_Wincest but the boys aren't related. Very AU. Dean's not really one of the good guys but I can't really class him as evil either._

_Can someone please tell me how to stop the rabid plot bunnies? I have how many stories and the ideas keep coming!_

**Chapter 1**

He watched the young man comb the beach form the cave, knowing the human wouldn't see him with the sun where it was. This was the third time he'd spotted this particular human and he knew why, he'd seen the weapons he was carrying. He was what the humans called a hunter, here to kill him for the poor people he'd killed. Of course this hunter wouldn't take into account that everyone he'd killed deserved it. He knew he should of acted the first time he'd seen the hunter and yet…..something about the young man called out to him in a way he'd never felt before. He'd heard of it sure but to feel it himself? And for a hunter? Not that the other male was unattractive, enhanced eyesight had proven that. He was tall and well built with soft hazel eyes and longish brown hair. But it was his smile that had really gotten to him, that flash of deep dimples and the fact that even when he'd smiled there'd been such a sense of sadness and longing. He wanted to ease that longing, make the young man happy again and it scared him. After so many centuries alone why now? Despite the fact that killing the hunter would be the smartest and safest thing to do he couldn't bring himself to do it. Attempting what he was going to do was risky, there was always the chance the mortal would be immune but he wanted him.

He shoved his hair out of his eyes as he combed the beach, searching for clues as to exactly what he was hunting. Mythology was full of creatures that lured people to their deaths near or on the sea so figuring out which one was important; after all they all needed different methods to kill. His Dad was on another nearby beach, looking into a fresh death that might be connected although it would be a break in the pattern.

"Looking for pirate treasure?" A voice called and he looked up to find a blonde man walking towards him on the sand. He tensed slightly, naturally suspicious, but the man seemed human.

"Not exactly." He answered warily and got an easy grin in return.

"You're new around here. I'm Dean."

"Sam and yeah, I'm just passing through. Investigating the deaths around here." Sam flashed his badge and Dean nodded.  
>"Have you seen or heard anything that could help?" Sam asked, watching as the local thought it over.<p>

"No one's tried the caves, if someone's hiding out around here they'd be the best place, the things go for miles. Used to play in there as a kid. To my knowledge the cops haven't looked in there." Dean answered and Sam nodded, caves sounded like a good bet but where were they. Sam frowned as he looked around and Dean grinned.  
>"Can't see 'em? The entrance is hidden well, I'll show you." Dean turned and headed up the beach, Sam hesitated before following, if it were a trap he was armed. He followed Dean, listening to the other man chatter and it was….soothing. He was so used to his Dad barking orders that the sound of another person was very nice. He blinked in surprise when suddenly the cave entrance was right in front of him, looking to Dean curiously.<br>"People walk right by all the time; it's the way the ground slopes, hides the entrance until you're right on top of it. Going in or not?"

"Yeah, you should wait here." Sam answered and Dean shook his head.

"And let you get lost in there? No thanks." Dean argued and Sam found himself agreeing rather quickly but thinking nothing of it.

They talked quietly as they walked through the caves, Sam searching and Dean doing most of the talking. Dean watched Sam closely as they walked, seeing as the tension slowly left his tall form, his tongue loosening up as time past. When he figured it had been long enough for a first time he led Sam outside, watching him blink in the fading sunlight. Dean hid a smirk, seemed like Sam was just as susceptible to his powers as any other mortal.

"So how much longer will you be investigating?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Until we find the culprit I guess." Came the answer as Sam headed for his car.

"We?"

"My D…partner." Sam covered and Dean mentally groaned at the thought of there being a Daddy Hunter to deal with as well.

"So where is this mystery partner?"

"South beach, checking out another murder in case it's connected." Sam answered as he opened his door. Dean nodded while inwardly dancing for glee; he'd just have to lay a couple of false trails for the other hunter.

"So I'll see you around here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, looking almost shy for a second.

"Be careful." Sam warned before driving away.

It was several days before Dean spotted Sam again and he couldn't help smiling at the sight. Looked like the other hunter was following the false trail and leaving the older kills to Sam, Dean had no complaints about that.

"Guess you came back." Dean called and Sam looked up, smiling slightly at him.  
>"Want company?"<p>

"Alright. We didn't get all the way through the caves before."

"Caves it is." Dean answered happily, leading Sam back to the entrance. He wasn't going to tell Sam that the only reason Sam could see the caves was because Dean led him there. Sam followed him inside even as Dean kept talking. Once again it didn't take long for Sam to start answering him but he wasn't ready to push it yet, if he moved to soon he could lose Sam for good. As it was he was learning little bits of useful information. Like the fact that Sam was twenty three, his Mom was dead and he'd grown up on the road. Sam didn't even realise what he was telling Dean, slowly getting lost in the spell of Dean's voice. It took another two trips though before Dean was sure Sam was under his power. When Sam tripped over a loose stone Dean caught him, holding Sam to his chest and to his surprise Sam's head fell back to rest on Dean's shoulder.  
>"Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam 'hmmm'ed in answer, making Dean smile. Apparently instead of being able to fight him Sam was actually more susceptible than others. He moved them over to where a large rock was, setting Sam down on it so he could look in Sam's eyes. They were glazed over, pupils dilated so that only a thin rim of hazel was visible. Sam's breathing was deep and even, his heartbeat slow and steady. All the signs pointed at Sam being completely enthralled.<br>"That's good Sam, just relax." Dean soothed, cupping Sam's face with one hand and smiling when Sam leant into his touch.  
>"Would you like to stay with me Sam? Forever? No more hunting and being dragged across the country. Juts you and me, happy eternally." Dean asked and Sam smiled vaguely.<p>

"Forever? Please." Sam answered dreamily.

"Okay then we've both got some stuff to do first. I need you to listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to." Dean told him.  
>"Can you do that?"<p>

"Yes."

"That's good Sammy. When we leave the caves you have to go back to your Dad for the next two days. Have you told him about me?"

"No. Friends not allowed." Sam answered and Dean felt a flash of rage on his behalf.

"Okay that's good Sammy, he can't know about me. When you leave here you're going to act normal so he doesn't suspect anything. In two days you're going to come back here and wait right on this rock for me, okay?"

"Yes."

"That's good Sammy. Then we'll be together and no one will ever hurt you again." Dean promised, leaning in to kiss his lips chastely.  
>"Come on Sam, time to go." Dean whispered, gently tugging Sam to his feet. Sam walked like he was sleepwalking so Dean kept one arm around his waist, steering him around gently. He let go as the reached the cave mouth and watched as Sam blinked, his eyes refocusing but Dean could see Sam was still under his control.<p>

"Thanks for the help." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"No problem Sammy." Dean answered and Sam stared at him.  
>"What?"<p>

"No one ever calls me Sammy."

"You don't like it? I'm sorry."

"I don't….but I like you saying it." Sam admitted shyly and Dean grinned, reaching out to squeeze Sam's hand briefly, making Sam blush. He knew it was what he was, the effort he'd put in to ensnaring Sam that was making the young hunter react so strongly to him but in the end it didn't matter. Sam licked his lips, eyes locked on Dean's and then he lowered his head. Dean smiled and moved in, letting their lips brush briefly.  
>"Will you be here if I come back?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Sam smiled and left and Dean watched him drive away.<p>

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><em>_Glad people like. Though as for the question on when Sam will break free….who said he will?_

**Chapter 2**

Dean smiled when he saw Sam sitting on the rock, slumped against the cave wall, staring vacantly at his lap. Dean walked up and knelt down, cupping Sam's face in his hands. He stared into vacant eyes and smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam leant into his touch.

"Hey Sammy, right on time, good job. You got away okay? Your Dad wasn't suspicious?" Dean asked gently and Sam smiled languorously at him.

"Sent me back to look more." Sam answered and Dean smiled.

"That's perfect Sammy, your car's in the lot?"

"Yes." Sam answered and Dean tugged Sam forward into his arms, Sam slumping limply into him. Dean nuzzled at Sam's throat and Sam sighed, head lolling to the side, giving him better access. Dean stopped petting Sam's hair, gripping several strands tightly before pulling, yanking them out, root and all. Sam didn't even flinch at the slight pain, waiting for Dean to tell him what to do or ask him something. Dean tucked the hair into his pocket and then stood, pulling Sam's compliant body with him. Sam's legs held but he was still slumped in Dean's arms, head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Come on Sammy, I got everything ready for us." Dean whispered before pushing Sam upright. Sam stayed like that, staring mechanically straight in front of him, features relaxed as if asleep. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and started walking, Sam automatically doing the same, Dean guiding him. He led him far deeper into the cave system than Sam had been before, the temperature slowly dropping and the air becoming moister the further they went. Sam started shivering involuntarily since he was only in a t-shirt.  
>"It's warm in here Sam, you can't feel any cold." Dean told him, smiling when Sam instantly stoped shivering, showing that Dean's power over him was complete. Shivering was the body's automatic response to cold, something you could try to control but couldn't stop and yet Dean had overridden that reaction, making Sam's mind and body believe he was warm. He touched a stone in the wall and the blank wall in front of them wavered before vanishing, revealing Dean's current home.<br>"Do you like it Sam; I did this all for you." Dean told him truthfully, until deciding to keep Sam he'd slept on a bed of seaweed, now there was a lavish king sized bed, a table with two chairs that had already been set for dinner and several candelabras for light. In one corner of a cave was a deep pool of sea water, completely cut off from the ocean outside and kept warm by a form of algae that lined the stone.  
>"Take a look around Sam, tell me what you think." With the order Sam's eyes focused slightly as he looked around the cave.<p>

"Ours." Sam answered vaguely and Dean nodded.

"Yeah Sammy, ours. I cooked dinner for us too, a candlelight dinner just for our first night." Dean said, gently guiding Sam to the table. He pulled Sam's chair out for him and helped him sit, placing the napkin in his lap. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured Sam a glass before taking his own seat.  
>"Take a drink Sam, it's meant to be the good stuff." Dean urged and Sam obediently reached out to pick the glass up, drinking the champagne. It was the only part of the meal that was actually what Sam would be made to think it was. The alcohol would help relax him even further without interfering with what else Sam would be ingesting.<br>"Okay so we've got clam chowder, lobster, oysters and quail eggs. East up but leave the eggs for last, you have to pick them up and then swallow them whole." Dean told him and then sat back to watch as Sam looked down at the plate, seeing what Dean had told him was on it, not what was actually there.

Sam picked up the spoon and began eating what he unquestioningly believed to be chowder but was actually a thick viscous liquid. He ate the whole bowl and then moved on to the lobster which was actually a crustacean but it was raw and bled orange, not blue like an actual lobster. Sam ate the part that was normally eaten and went to put the fork down.

"No Sammy, eat the whole thing. It tastes really good." Dean urged and Sam used the fork to tear the creature apart so he could eat it, the shell like outer surface crunching loudly as he chewed it. Once it was all gone he moved on to the oysters which were just their shells. He tipped one up to his lips and the oily mix of seaweed, Dean's blood and several other nasty ingredients slid down Sam's throat. That left only the eggs and Dean tensed, ready to move, knowing what would happen. The large yellow ovals would not go down Sam's throat.

Sam placed one in his mouth and swallowed, hand reaching for another before he stopped, hands slowly going to his throat as he began to choke. Sam began coughing; trying to breath and Dean lunged, catching him as he fell out of the chair. Dean held Sam as he spasmed, body fighting to get the air it needed but couldn't, only the tiniest trickle slipping past the obstruction. Hazel eyes rolled wildly as hands feebly scratched at his throat, his eyes clearing some to stare fearfully up at Dean. Dean held him, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair even as the fight slowly seeped from Sam's body, hands falling limply to hang by him, the spasms slowing before stopping as hazel eyes rolled back, unconscious from lack of air. He wasn't dead; his lungs were still getting air but nowhere near enough for his bodies needs.

Dean gently laid him on the floor and took his boots off first, then his socks. He pulled Sam's belt free and then worked at getting his jeans off, struggling with his deadweight. His underwear was a lot easier and then he simply cut the t-shirt off him. He lifted Sam's head off the ground to tug his necklace over his head before removing his bracelet and ring. Once done Dean stripped off and lifted Sam's insentient body into his arms, heading for the 'pool'. He simply stepped off the ledge, dropping down into the water, his body shifting instinctively as the water surrounded him. A few flicks of his powerful tail and they were at the bottom. He lay Sam down on the sand, smiling when his body stayed there instead of floating. Underwater and in his true form Dean began to sing softly to Sam, knowing that despite his state Sam would hear his voice and only his voice. He sat by his side for several hours before swimming back to the surface and pulling himself out of the water, his legs reforming quickly as the air hit them. Dean redressed and checked that he still had Sam's hair. He grabbed a hidden vial and put the hairs in, watching the liquid bubble briefly. He walked back over to the pool and stared down at Sam's frozen body at the bottom. Then he grabbed Sam's clothes, checking in the jean pockets for Sam's wallet, id and car keys. He left the cave, sealing the entrance and headed down to the beach.

He closed his eyes and gathered his powers before starting to sing softly, calling someone to him. It didn't take long before a man slowly walked down the beach to drop to his knees in front of Dean, staring reverently up at him. Dean gently tipped the vials contents into the man's mouth and watched as he collapsed, body convulsing. When it stopped a perfect double of Sam lay on the beach. Empty hazel opened and Dean handed over Sam's things, looking away as the man dressed himself. Dean then whispered his instructions and stayed to watch as the man left in Sam's car.

* * *

><p>John shoved through the crowd only to stare in horror as he watched Sam's car burn, the fire too hot for the fire-fighters to even attempt to pull Sam out as they struggled to get the fire under control.<p>

"What happened?" He demanded, grabbing a cop.

"Get back sir."

"That's my sons' car! Is he in there?" John demanded and the police officer paled. Another office walked over to join them.

"Sir please step back."

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet. All we know is that his car hit the pump and it exploded. I am sorry but we don't know for sure who is in there."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

John stared down at the badly burnt corpse, all that was left of his baby boy. He'd had to sneak into the morgue to see him, the doctor hadn't wanted him to see and John could understand why. The stench of burnt flesh was overwhelming but he just hadn't been able to believe it until he saw for himself. There was a melted mess on the chest where Sam's protective amulet had sat against his breastbone, another on his finger from his ring but his leather bracelet hadn't left any sign. DNA tests had come back positive, the burnt mess before him was Sam. He reached out a hand but couldn't bring himself to touch the corpse. Taking a deep breath John slipped out of the morgue and headed outside to call Bobby for help, they'd have to salt and burn what was left which meant stealing his body since the authorities would send him to a funeral home.

* * *

><p>Dean gently ran his fingers over Sam's throat, smiling when he found the faint trace of gills starting to form. Moving Sam's head he looked down his throat, seeing the 'egg' was losing shape and being absorbed into Sam's skin, forming the gills. The transformation appeared to be moving along well, the small amount of salt water that had been trickling into Sam's lungs and stomach working to mix everything Sam had eaten together, activating the spell. He ran a hand over Sam's legs and sure enough he could feel the skin changing, hardening slightly and looking down further he could see Sam's toes had begun fusing together. Dean had never seen such a transformation before but he knew enough to know it was going according to schedule so he relaxed beside Sam on the sandy floor, singing softly to him, letting Sam know he was there and that Sam was safe and loved.<p>

He knew the risks in what he was doing, Sam could never go into the open sea but then it wasn't like he ever did. Siren's were killed on sight after all and Dean liked living. That was why one of his people had gone to a witch so long ago and asked for the secret of how to get what they needed without risking being killed. Dean didn't know what price that Siren had paid for the knowledge but now all Siren's knew how to create their own companion and Sam would be his. The little trick with Sam's hair and that man Dean had been given that knowledge in exchange for saving a witch's life a long time ago but he'd started to think he'd never need it. Finding Sam had been a surprise and a relief, he didn't want to always be alone.

* * *

><p>John and Bobby watched as the pyre ignited, slowly burning what was left of Sam to ash. He could feel Bobby standing just slightly behind him, offering silent support even as he dealt with his own grief. John knew Bobby had considered Sam as much his own kid as he had been John's. He wouldn't blame the other hunter for hating him, blaming him for Sam's death but Bobby didn't. The police had ruled the crash an accident, it looked like Sam had lost control of his car and ploughed into the gas station. The coroner had said that Sam had sustained a bad head injury, one bad enough to kill him instantly so he'd never felt the flames, John could be grateful for that. It was bad enough Mary had suffered through being burnt alive, to imagine Sam dying like that too…..They stood and watched silently until the pyre burnt out and then gathered up the ashes into a jar. John was going to go to Lawrence and spread them over Mary's grave. That way they could be together in some way, though he hoped they were together in whatever after life existed.<p>

* * *

><p>He kept watch over Sam as the transformation slowly progressed over the following weeks, the gills fully forming, internal organs resizing, moving around and some even vanishing while his legs slowly fused together, the skin hardening until the scales began to appear. Unlike Dean's vibrant ones Sam's were a dull grey like any other mer's.<p>

Sam's tail formed slowly and Dean watched it all in fascination, smiling and signing happily to Sam as the bands of colour appeared, marking Sam as what he was, a created merman. The bands matched the colour of Dean's own emerald scales, showing he was Dean's. Sam's tail started higher than Dean's did, just below his belly button while Dean's began just above where his hips were when in human form, one of the ways you could tell a Siren from a merperson. Dean's gills were also along his ribs meaning he could go partially out of the water without changing his breathing method. Dean knew the transformation was almost complete, the 'egg' had been completely absorbed and all the outside changes seemed complete. Dean was waiting to see Sam's eyes, wanting to see those beautiful hazel orbs showing life and happiness again.

Dean held his breath as Sam moved for the first time since he'd collapsed in Dean's arms three months before, his tail twitching before he shivered as his body began to fully function again. Dean watched as Sam's gills began to work, pulling in oxygen out of the water around them. Then Sam's lips parted slightly as his head lolled to one side, beginning to float off the sand so Dean gently shifted Sam into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. Finally Sam's eyelids began to flutter and Dean leant in over him, needing to be the first thing Sam saw. He smiled as Sam's eyes opened, revealing the ring of silver around the pupil, indicating that Sam was bound to him. If Dean died…Sam's mind would break, leaving him mindless for the rest of his long life. He'd heard of merpeople killing Siren's to claim their companions, wanting the new blood to boost their populations. After all mindless didn't stop their bodies working and there were ways to use them to breed without their active participation. It seemed very barbaric to Dean but everything he heard said they were at least well cared for so if anything ever did happen to him the odds were Sam would be cared for.

"Hey Sammy." He called and Sam smiled up at him as his eyes focused on him. It was the smile Dean had been longing to see, not the one Sam had used before, full of sadness and longing but one full of innocence and happiness.

"Dean." Sam answered, holding his arms up and Dean smiled, shifting Sam so he could hug him, feeling Sam's arms wrap around him in return.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked, easing back to see Sam's face again. Sam cocked his head to one side, curious and confused by the question and Dean felt relief from that reaction. If Sam had remembered anything then he wouldn't be reacting so peacefully.  
>"Happy?" Dean asked instead of waiting and Sam nodded, cuddling into him. Dean smiled and kissed him softly, making Sam blink in surprise before he hesitantly kissed him back.<p>

Dean uncurled them and took Sam's hand, leading Sam to swim around the pool, smiling as Sam laughed freely. He flipped onto his back so he could see Sam's face as they swam, taking in the way Sam swum as if he'd been a mer all his life. Since Sam didn't remember anything from before waking up Dean supposed Sam had in a way been a mer all his life, all the life he remembered anyway. After several hours of swimming together Dean tugged him upwards and Sam went along until they reached the surface. He balked, tugging at Dean's hand and Dean gently hugged him, soothing him. Sam wasn't human in anyway anymore and a mer's instincts said that the surface was dangerous. But Sam trusted Dean completely so when Dean slowly swum upwards he didn't struggle, he just clung to Dean, fighting the panic. They broke the surface and Sam looked around with wide eyes, clinging to Dean as Dean got them out of the water. Then Sam started gasping for air, hands going to his throat, reminding Dean of his last meal. Sam stared at Dean with wide, confused eyes as he saw Dean's legs. Dean just pulled him into his arms, cradling him as Sam's tail slapped against the stone floor.

"It's okay Sammy, not too much longer, just relax and let it happen." He whispered and Sam reached up to cling to him, whimpering as his gills began to disappear into his skin, his body changing from mer back to human. When it was over Sam lay limp in Dean's arms, exhausted and confused.  
>"See, you're alright." Dean soothed and Sam nodded. Dean helped him sit up and Sam looked around curiously.<br>"This is our place Sam. Do you like it?" He asked and Sam nodded shyly. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up, smiling at Sam's jelly legs. Dean walked him around the cave a few times before Sam got the hang of walking and he let him go. Sam looked at him nervously and Dean smiled.  
>"It's okay Sam. You hungry?" He asked and Sam thought it over.<p>

"Yes." He answered and then blinked at how different he sounded out of the water.

"Okay, let's get you some food." Dean went over to where he'd stored some things and then sat on the bed, petting the spot beside him. Sam walked over and climbed up beside him, taking food when Dean offered it. Sam ate it without complaint and then yawned so Dean got them comfortable on the bed. Sam looked at him and Dean smiled.  
>"It's okay; just go to sleep Sammy, just like in the water." Dean explained.<p>

"Okay." Sam answered and settled down; snuggling into Dean as Dean gently stroked his back. Dean waited until he was sure Sam was sleep before letting himself drift off.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><em>_For those who are worried about Sam and the whole amnesia thing, please keep reading. I can't say anything without giving too much away but just wait._

**Chapter 4**

Dean watched as Sam swam around in the pool, smiling softly at the pure happiness Sam radiated. Sam was completely at home in the water, just like any merperson. If it wasn't for the fact that Sam had to obey him it would probably be impossible to get him out of the water. Sam glanced up, seeing him through the water and surfaced just enough to reveal his face but keeping his gills in the water. He tilted his head curiously, calling out to Dean in merish since, the soft clicks and whistles that formed Dean's name recognisable to Dean no matter what form he was in. He stripped off and dove in, feeling Sam dive down beside him. Dean smiled and took off, getting Sam to chase him around the pool, playing. Dean loved that Sam was so innocent and playful, it made him feel like a young Siren again instead of the many centuries he actually was. They played together for hours before Dean tugged Sam towards the surface and Sam actually pouted at him before following him up. Dean held Sam through his transformation, petting his hair and once it was done Sam looked up at him, smiling at him.

"Hey." Dean whispered, rubbing noses with Sam and making him laugh.

"Why did we come up?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"Cause I got a surprise for you." Dean answered and Sam smiled.

"What?" He asked and Dean laughed, pulling him up to his feet. Dean handed Sam clothes and Sam struggled into them, still a little uncoordinated from his change and then Dean led Sam over to the bed where he'd put Sam's surprise. He nudged Sam and the merman sat down to open the box, peering in curiously.  
>"What is it?" Sam asked and Dean grinned. He sat down and tugged Sam into his lap, pulling out the decadent chocolate cake and the fork. He held the fork to Sam's mouth and Sam obediently opened, taking the food before his eyes went wide in delight.<br>"Mmmm." Sam moaned and Dean smiled.

"You like it?" Dean asked and Sam nodded enthusiastically.  
>"Thought you would." Dean whispered, going back to feeding Sam the cake, taking the occasional bite himself. Once they were done Dean got into the bed and Sam curled up in his arms to sleep. Sam still preferred to sleep under water but Dean wanted Sam to be bale to act human if he ever took Sam out of the cave so he made sure Sam did human things occasionally, like sleeping in a bed and eating human food.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby didn't know what to do; John was destroying himself in his single minded hunt for Mary's killer. Without Sam to give him someone alive to focus on all John cared about was vengeance. Whatever they'd been hunting in Florida was either dead or had moved on somewhere new. Bobby was assuming dead since he hadn't found traces of similar kills and if Sam had been tired from a fight, maybe even injured, it explained the crash. Didn't help that the one year anniversary of Sam's death was coming up, John was drinking more and more, trying to dull the pain. Bobby missed Sam too, the kid had always been such a bright spot in the hunters' life but he'd seen the way the kid had been changing over the last few years. The light in Sam's eyes had been dying out, destroyed by his father's relentless drive to find the thing that had killed Sam's mother. Maybe in a way it was better for Sam to have died than to become a shell of the boy he'd been but that didn't stop Bobby form missing the kid fiercely.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam clung to Dean's hand as they walked along the boardwalk, cowering against the Siren every time someone came too close. Dean just rubbed the back of Sam's hand, whispering assurances to the frightened merman. He hated seeing Sam so scared but he needed to learn how to interact with humans, they couldn't stay in the cave forever. Sooner or later they'd be tracked and have to move on. Dean figured they'd head in land, maybe get an actual house near a lake or pond. Dean watched as slowly Sam began to calm down, looking around more curiously but he still clung to Dean. They came to the end of the boardwalk and Sam stared down at the ocean in utter awe. Sam looked at Dean and then back down at the water and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, smiling as Sam instantly relaxed into is arms.<p>

"You can never go into that water Sammy, understand?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
>"It's too dangerous; there are beings in there that would hurt you." Dean whispered and Sam shivered, huddling into his arms more.<br>"It's okay Sammy, love you." Dean kissed the side of Sam's neck and Sam smiled, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Love you Dean." Sam smiled and Dean brushed his lips against Sam's briefly. They stood there, watching the sunset and the lights go on before slipping away and back to the cave.

* * *

><p>Dean leant over Sam and kissed him softly, smiling at Sam's innocent responses to him. Sam just smiled up at him trustingly, hair moving in the soft current of the pool. One great thing about kissing underwater? Thanks to their gills they never had to worry about breaking for air. It also meant Dean didn't have to worry about hurting Sam by putting too much of his weight on him. He grinned as Sam's tail hesitantly curled around his; gently rubbing at the area where skin melted to scales, knowing it was incredibly sensitive to touch. Sam's eyes widened and he let out a shrill trill, confused by what he was feeling and Dean kissed him again. Dean wasn't going to take things any further, not in these forms since it would be too awkward despite the fact that Sam's body was far more sensitive in mer form. He smiled when a hesitant hand brushed his own scale line, putting a hand over Sam's to show him the touch was welcome. They continued kissing and touching for hours until Sam yawned and then blushed. Dean just chuckled and curled up around him on the sand, holding him as Sam drifted off to sleep.<p>

He'd have to do something about Sam's hair soon he figured, it was getting rather long but…..he actually kind of like it and if someone who had known Sam saw him form a distance the long hair would help hide his identity. He ran his fingers through it and Sam murmured in his sleep, trying to cuddle in closer, making Dean smile as he started playing with the hair, straightening it out to find it was down to the bottom of Sam's shoulder blades. Sam's hair was thick and silky in his hands, making him wish his own was so nice. He kept his short for a reason after all. Sam's eyes fluttered partially open and Dean kissed the top of his head, soothing him back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as Sam walked beside him, no longer clinging fearfully when people brushed past him. He could feel the way people looked at Sam; fascinated by his innocence so he never let Sam wander away from his side, who knew who might take a little too much interest. A few looked at him with pity, obviously assuming Sam wasn't quite right but Dean just ignored them, they didn't know Sam. His smart, loving Sam who if Dean asked could memories and recite massive books without any effort. Sam seemed fascinated when he saw other couples out enjoying the sun and sand and Dean smiled softly at the way Sam would watch them, hiding behind his hair so no one else would notice.<p>

Dean headed away from the beach and Sam followed him, only hesitating a little when Dean gently tugged him across the road. Sam had never been so far away from their cave before and looked to be getting nervous again but then he looked at Dean and relaxed, moving to entwine their fingers in a need for comfort. Dean took him into a café and ordered them food, gently teaching Sam how to eat like other people instead of Dean simply feeding him like they did at home.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as Sam pulled himself out of the water instead of swimming until Dean came in to get him. He liked it when Sam showed initiative instead of waiting to be told to do something, it made something inside him relax a little. Sam whimpered as the change started and Dean sat beside him, cradling him close. Once it was done Dean kissed him and Sam eagerly accepted it. Dean grinned and lifted Sam up, making Sam wrap his arms around Dean's neck as Dean carried him over to the bed, dropping him down so he bounced on the mattress, making Sam laugh. Dean crawled on beside him and Sam smiled, moving in to kiss Dean. Dean lay down on his back and spread his arms out, earning a curious look.<p>

"Dean?"

"Do what ever you want Sammy." Dean offered and Sam stared at him in shock before smiling shyly and reaching out to touch Dean.

Bobby shook his head as he dumped John down on the couch, being mindful of the sling on the man's left arm. He didn't know how he'd ended up being John's partner but it was better to stick around and try and keep the man alive then wait around to get the call. After two and a half years John was getting worse if anything and it broke Bobby's heart.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><em>_Check out the new poll on ffnet please._

**Chapter 5**

Dean smiled as Sam began exploring their new house. Sam was excited but nervous; Dean could tell by the way he kept checking on where Dean was. The house had two stories with the bedrooms upstairs and a nice large bathroom including spa bath big enough for them with their tails. Plus there was a good sized lake a short walk away with no neighbours around to see them in it. Really it was the perfect place and Dean was very happy he'd remembered he'd bought the place about half a century ago, a bit of money and the place had been fixed up in two months. A nice present for Sam's third birthday as a merman. Dean went into the kitchen and started to make them a nice meal for their first night in their new home. When Sam joined him he smiled and Sam leant in to give him a kiss.

"So you like the place?" Dean asked and Sam grinned.

"It's so big! It's all ours?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yep, there's a lake nearby, bigger than the pool in the cave. It's freshwater so it'll feel a bit different but we have a bathtub here to get you used to it first. Want steak or prawns?" Dean asked and Sam wrinkled his nose, making Dean have to smother a laugh. He tried to ask Sam what he wanted as much as possible to give Sam a say in his life.

"Prawns." Sam answered and Dean nodded, getting them out. He'd know that would be Sam's choice, steaks weren't really the menu of choice for merpeople. Sam watched curiously as Dean cooked their dinner.

"Want to help?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes widened.

"Can I?" He asked excitedly and Dean nodded.

"Come here Sammy." Dean said and Sam joined him. Dean showed him what to do and Sam went to work. When it was done they sat down and ate, Sam curled into Dean's side with Dean feeding him from his own fork because it made Sam smile. When they were done they cleaned up and headed upstairs, Sam bouncing on the mattress. It was bigger and softer than their old one. Dean laughed and joined him in the fun for a bit.

* * *

><p>Dean grinned as he chased Sam around the lake, Sam swimming madly to stay ahead of him. Watching Sam swim was amazing, even as a human he'd had a good build for it and running. Sam glanced over his shoulder and Dean sped up, making Sam laugh as he swam. Dean finally caught him and they rolled in the water, Sam pretending to struggle to get away. Sam laughed, his eyes shining with happiness and that made Dean happy. Sam leant in and gave him a quick kiss before pushing away and taking off again. Dean laughed and took off after him.<p>

* * *

><p>John stared at the gun in his hands and then over at the body. It was done. The demon that had killed his wife was dead. He just wished Sam was alive to see it too. The demon had been rather upset about Sam being dead but his anger did prove that his son was definitely dead. Not that he really needed the proof; he'd seen the body after all. He looked over at Bobby who nodded tiredly, holding a cloth to the bleeding gash at the side of his head.<p>

"It's over." John whispered and Bobby nodded as he sat down beside him.

"You okay?" Bobby asked and John half shrugged.  
>"Come on, we should go before the cops show up."<p>

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as he ran his hands through Sam's hair, Sam almost purring at the attention. He arched up to kiss Dean and Dean eagerly returned it. Sam's hands came up and Dean let him do what he wanted, loving the fact that Sam would show independence when it came to that sort of thing. They only ever kissed and touched though, Sam was just so innocent seeming that Dean couldn't actually bring himself to initiate full on sex which was sort of weird for him.<p>

"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean blinked, kissing him again.

"Sorry, got lost in thought Sammy." Dean admitted and Sam smiled shyly.

* * *

><p>Bobby got John cleaned up and then started clearing up the empty bottles, used to the routine after four years of anniversaries. He sighed as he saw the photo of Sam that the other hunter was clutching. He almost wished something had killed Sam rather than a wreck, wanting vengeance would keep John out of the bottle at least.<p>

It was several hours before John so much as twitched and then he groaned and tried to roll over only to fall off the couch. He blinked and then grabbed his head in pain and Bobby handed him the painkillers.

"You really think this is what Sam would want for you?" Bobby asked quietly and John mustered up a glare.  
>"You know Sam hated to see you drink let alone get drunk so how does doing this every year honour his memory? It won't bring him back and you can bet he's with his Mom glaring at you for being an idiot." Bobby told him and John looked down at the photo he was still clutching. It had been taken when Sam turned twenty one and the three of them had gone out for dinner. The kid looked happy in it but his eyes were haunted.<p>

"Shoulda let him go to college." John mumbled and Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have stopped a car accident. Sam loved you John, even when all the two of you did was fight. He'd hate for you to join him too soon." Bobby offered before leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as he chased Sam around their yard, trying to get the house of him before he decided Dean needed his tail on dry land again. Sometimes Sam could act like such a little kid but it was fun. He remembered the way they'd talked before and he did occasionally miss that sort of conversation, but Sam no longer had the memories or experience to really talk about anything other than what they were doing together. He knew Sam was very smart, he still was, but without experience to draw on it really cut down his ability to have an in depth discussion.<p>

"Dean? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked quietly and Dean blinked, finding Sam was standing in front of him, hose held loosely and looking sad. He reached out and hugged him, kissing him softly to get a small smile.

"No Sammy, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You're not mad at me?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"Never mad at you Sam." Dean promised and Sam grinned before taking off again. Dean laughed and took off after him, swearing when Sam got his bare legs with the hose again and he changed briefly. Good thing they had no neighbours or they'd be getting a free show since Dean's clothes had ripped the first time Sam got him. It wasn't really fair since he couldn't retaliate but he hated seeing Sam in pain.

* * *

><p>Sam walked happily beside Dean as they headed for the diner they both liked. Dean liked the burgers and Sam liked their cake. All the staff doted on Sam who was puzzled by their attention but accepted it. Dean knew they figured Sam wasn't all there mentally but they didn't sneer at him or treat him badly so he never said anything to them. They served better chocolate cake than the cake shop did and Sam loved it. They sat in their usual booth and their food was delivered without them ever having to order since they always got the same things. Sam happily dug into his cake and Dean into his burger; he never got red meat at home so he loved going out to eat.<p>

"Sam I need to go to the restroom. You okay here?" Dean asked when he'd finished his burger and Sam's eyes went wide. Dean had never left him alone while out before. Dean glanced over at the counter, catching their waitress's eye. Stella was a great lady and she had kids Sam's age so she always looked out for him. He looked at Sam and then at the restroom and she nodded.  
>"Stella's just over there Sammy; you can call her if you need anything. Can you try?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly.<br>"Okay, I'll be back real soon." He promised, kissing the top of Sam's head before heading for the men's room.

Sam watched him until he was out of sight and then went back to eating, continually glancing up.

"He'll be back real quick sweety, want another drink?" Stella asked him and Sam nodded nervously.  
>"Okay, you're alright kiddo." She assured him, smiling as she went to get him a refill. Everyone tensed when five young men walked in, talking loudly and hitting each other. They saw Sam right away and headed towards him.<p>

Dean came out of the restroom and froze fro a second before seeing red. He moved too fast for a human to track and ripped the guy away from Sam, slamming him into a wall.

"You ever go near him again it'll be the last thing you do!" Dean snarled in rage, hearing Sam's fearful whimpers behind him even as Stella knelt in front of him, trying to calm him down.  
>"Get out of here!" Dean snapped and the guys backed off.<p>

"It's okay sweety, they're gone, you're okay." Stella whispered to Sam, making sure he couldn't see what Dean was doing behind her. She looked up at Dean who was staring at Sam with such a look of guilt and grief that she couldn't be scared of him, despite what she'd just seen.  
>"Look, Dean's back." She called and Sam looked up before launching himself at Dean who held him gently. Stella got up and nodded at Dean before heading back to the counter.<p>

"Shh, its okay Sammy, I've got you. You're safe." Dean soothed as Sam clung to him, sniffling softly.

"Dean." Sam whimpered and Dean closed his eyes. He'd only been gone a few minutes and they'd been having such a happy time.  
>"Why were they so mean?" Sam asked and Dean hushed him.<p>

"Come on, lets get you home." Dean said instead, gently leading Sam towards the exist.

"Here." Stella handed him a bag.  
>"Today's' on the house, hope he'll be okay." She told Dean as he took the bag and glanced in to see the cake that had been on display as well as another burger.<p>

"Thanks. We probably won't be back for a while." He told her as they left. He got Sam out of sight and then sat down, cradling him close. It was all his fault Sam had been hurt. Sam didn't even understand why they had been so cruel to him, he didn't realise how different he was to others. Dean knew the old Sam would have easily been able to handle what had happened; he'd taken away Sam's ability to defend himself not only physically but verbally and then left him alone. How could he have done that? He loved Sam.

Dean froze. He what? He liked Sam, always had. Sure at first he'd been attracted to him on a purely physical level but Sam's pain had called out to him, made him want to take it away. Well he'd done that but now Sam had a new pain.

"Dean!" Sam cried out desperately and Dean held him even closer, kissing his hair as he rocked him gently, still thinking over his little revelation and he realised it was true. Somewhere along the line he'd fallen in love with Sam. He had to fix this, he had to make things right. Somehow.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_This story just wants to get written so I am mainly working on it. Sorry to those who wanted an update of something older._

**Chapter 6**

Dean practically carried Sam home, the merman clinging sleepily to him, occasionally shaking in fear and it broke Dean's heart to hear him whimpering. Sam was always so happy, these feelings were what he'd made Sam forget. He got Sam up to their room and gently stripped him off before getting them both into the tub, making sure it was deep enough that Sam would be fully submerged. After a few minutes in the warm water Sam began to calm down and drift off to sleep while Dean thought things over, gently running his fingers through Sam's hair.

He loved Sam; okay he could accept and deal with that. It wasn't unheard of for a Siren to fall in love, improbable but not impossible. Sam as he was returned those feelings as much as he understood them but was it real? No it wasn't and that hurt. Dean was surprised that he wanted Sam to love him freely. But Sam was a hunter when they'd met, even if Dean had sworn never kill or if Sam had been able to accept what he'd been doing could they have worked? None of it mattered now, there was no way to reverse the transformation, Sam would be a merman for life. But…..was losing his memory truly a part of the transformation or something separate? If Sam got even some of his memories back he could kill Dean…and Dean wouldn't raise a hand against him to defend himself. He couldn't hurt Sam but if he died Sam would be even worse of than he was now. Surely having no memories of anything before his transformation was still better than being mindless. He'd just have to hope he could keep Sam calm enough that he'd let him explain things…..and he was getting ahead of himself. Odds were the memory loss was permanent but he had to try.

"Sammy, wake up." He called softly and the merman stirred in his arms, peering sleepily up at him through the water. Dean ducked his head under and kissed him softly, getting a noise of contentment from Sam. When Dean pulled back he smiled at Sam, getting a small smile in return.  
>"I'm gonna get you a surprise Sam, okay? You just sleep here till I get back and wake you up. You'll be safe." Dean whispered and Sam yawned, curling up in the water as he went back to sleep. Dean swallowed hard, kissing the top of Sam's head before pulling himself from the tub. Once he was dressed he spared one last look at Sam before leaving the house. He knew what he was doing was risky and there was a chance that Sam would sleep in that tub forever but his mind was made up, if there was a way then he'd do it for Sam.<p>

It took him over a week but he finally found her up in the Rocky Mountains, hiding in a cave similar to the one he'd first met her in. He shivered slightly but made himself keep going, she was his only hope and she still owed him for saving her life over a century ago, a debt partially paid by the concoction he'd used to fake Sam's death. Now he was calling in the rest.

"Well well, look who's come to see me again after all this time. Come in little Siren." She purred and Dean walked into what was obviously her work room.

"Witch." He greeted since he'd never learnt her name and frankly he didn't really want to.

"Come to collect?" She asked and he nodded.  
>"So what will you ask of me?"<p>

"Can the memories lost using the transformation spell be regained?" He asked and she stared at him in what appeared to be shock before laughing.

"Has little Dean lost his heart to his bonded? Oh how sweet!" She laughed but Dean ignored it, she owed him but he still knew better than to annoy her.  
>"Must be quite the special one. Besides the memories aren't actually gone. The transformation simply makes them unaccessable, they're still there. So you want a potion so this person of yours can remember?"<p>

"Yes." Dean answered, hope growing as he listened. Sam's memories weren't gone!

"Hmmm, tricky, very tricky." She murmured as she went to work. He forced himself to ignore the various 'ingredients' she tossed in the cauldron, he didn't think she'd take his throwing up on her floor very well.  
>"Hold out your hand." She ordered and he did so, managing not to wince when she slashed through his skin, his dark red, almost black blood dripping into the cauldron.<br>"Got something of your bonded's?" She asked after stirring it well and Dean handed over the lock of hair he'd brought in case. She lifted it to her face and inhaled, laughing again.  
>"Never would have thought you'd choose another male." She cackled but kept working. Eventually she filled a bottle with the odd red liquid and held it out. Dean went to take it but she stopped him.<br>"This pays my debt but be warned, these magic's always demand a price. The Siren to gain the transformation knowledge paid a terrible price, yours may be kinder or not. Make him drink it all and he will fall into a deep sleep. He will be offered the choice, to go on as he is or remember. You will know when he wakes. If he remembers you will pay the price, if he chooses not to then nothing will happen. Now go." With that Dean found himself half way back down the mountain, the bottle clutched to his chest.

It took him less time to make it home and he walked in to find Sam exactly as he'd left him, sleeping peacefully in the cold water. He drained the tub and refilled it with warm water and then placed the bottle next to the bed. They'd sleep in the bed for it so Sam wouldn't panic when he woke up with his memories. He'd promised Sam a surprise so once the tub was full he left again, deciding that Sam deserved a really good dinner. He made all of Sam's favourites and had a big chocolate cake for desert. He also picked up the necklace he'd had made for him. The silver chain would rest mid chest on Sam and the small piece of treated shell had been inscribed rather mushily but he hoped it would help Sam realise Dean truly did love him, that it wasn't a game. It took him a while to set up but then he headed upstairs and got in the tub, pulling Sam into his arms.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up Sam." He whispered and Sam stirred instantly, beginning to wake up. Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes and then turned in Dean's arms to hug him, Dean returning the gesture.

"Surprise?" Sam asked quietly and Dean kissed him, knowing that for Sam it had only been a few hours since the confrontation at the diner.

"All ready for you Sammy. But we've got to get out of the tub or…here." He held the box out and Sam took it, shifting around so his eyes and hands were out of the water. He opened it and stared in awe at the necklace. Dean lifted it out and placed it around Sam's neck, smiling as Sam lifted it to inspect the inscription, glad that Sam could still read.

"Dean loves Sam forever." Sam read and then grinned up at Dean who nodded.

"Forever Sammy." He promised and then got them both out of the tub.

Sam clutched his necklace with one hand and Dean with the other as his body changed and then they got dressed and headed downstairs, Sam smiling in pure joy as he saw what Dean had set up. Dean dragged the meal out as much as he could and then they curled up on the couch so Dean could read to Sam, they were half way through the Iliad and Dean could only hope they'd get the chance to finish it. Finally it was obvious he couldn't delay any longer so they headed up to bed, Sam frowning in confusion when Dean didn't let him strip off. Instead they went to bed in sweat pants and t-shirts, Dean holding Sam in his arms. Dean grabbed the bottle and held it to Sam's lips.

"You need to drink all of this Sammy. It even tastes like chocolate." Dean lied and Sam opened his mouth, letting Dean tip the contents in. As he drank Sam's eyelids began to droop and his body relax.  
>"Remember I love you Sam, I just want you to be happy." Dean whispered as Sam swallowed the last drop and fell asleep. Dean threw the bottle away and then held Sam close, rocking them gently as he prepared to wait until Sam woke again.<p>

Sam was confused by Dean's behaviour but he drank the liquid anyway, enjoying the taste of chocolate even as his eyes began to droop. He stared at Dean, smiling slightly at his whispered words before the darkness pulled him under. He felt like he was floating in the darkness and was scared, where was Dean? He couldn't think, he didn't know what was going on and then the images started. He watched in horror as the pretty lady burnt up on the ceiling, her baby screaming for her. He watched the man run with the baby and as he learned the truth. The baby slowly grew into a toddler, a child and then a teenager. The man got older and harder, dragging the boy across the country to go after things that scared Sam. He watched as the boy became a man and then he saw him at the beach…..Dean's beach! He saw Dean talking to him, showing him the caves and then he watched in confused awe as the man ate the meal and collapsed, getting taken into the water. He watched as the man woke up a merman and it began to sink in…..the man was him.

And then it all slammed into him and he remembered, he was Sam Winchester. Dean…..Dean had been the one they'd been hunting. He'd let himself be taken by a hunt! But Dean….he remembered the way he had treated him over the last few years, always so gentle and loving. Sam's hand went to his chest, wrapping around the necklace Dean had just given him. Was it real? The liquid Dean had made him drink, it had made him remember but why? Why would Dean risk Sam remembering? He remembered the last words Dean had whispered as Sam had fallen into the obviously drugged sleep, 'I love you Sam, I just want you to be happy', could Dean possibly mean it? Had what had happened in the diner, and oh was his reaction to that embarrassing, changed something for Dean? What was he anyway? Sam knew he was a merman now and he would freak out over that later. Right now he needed to figure out what was happening. He went over what he remembered of Dean from before, the charming blonde man, the way his voice could sooth and relax him and then he went over what he'd seen, the blankness of his own eyes, they way he'd obeyed Dean's every word as well as Dean's own tailed form…..only one thing fit. Dean was a Siren, the kill pattern they'd been tracking fit too.

Sam moaned as another set of images appeared, tears slowly gathering as he watched his Dad and Bobby mourning for him. He swore as he saw his Dad's descent into the bottle, the way Bobby fought to keep him together. He cheered as he saw his Dad shoot and kill the bastard that had killed his Mom. He wasn't surprised that his drinking got worse after that, without a cause John had no reason not to give up. Seeing his Dad trying to self destruct like that hurt so much. Sam wanted to tell him it was okay, that he should move on but he knew he would never see him again. How could with what he was now? But he wanted to say goodbye.

The darkness waved around him and then he found himself staring around Bobby's living room. He blinked and then frowned as he saw his Dad asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of whisky on the floor beside the couch. Sam tried to move and found he was able to walk across the room to knee beside his Dad. What was going on? Sam closed his eyes and concentrated, frowning as he found something draining his own psychic abilities. Had whatever he'd drunk mixed with his powers to make this happen? Was this even real or just in his head? He froze as he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked behind him.

"Back away real slowly friend." Bobby snarled and Sam slowly turned his head to see him. He saw the hunter go white but the shotgun never wavered.  
>"No." He whispered and Sam raised his hands.<p>

"Hey Bobby." Sam whispered, trying to smile.

"What are you?" Bobby demanded and Sam looked down. He wasn't a ghost but he wasn't really there, he could feel it so he reached out to the table and sure enough his hand went through it. Bobby frowned but started to tighten his finger on the trigger.  
>"We….we salted and burned….how?" Bobby asked and Sam went to answer but was stopped by another voice.<p>

"Sammy?" Sam turned to see his Dad staring up at him hopefully. John reached out to him but Sam moved away.  
>"Sam?" John sat up as Sam stood, staring at the floor.<p>

"John don't, he's a spirit." Bobby warned and John paled.

"Dad it's okay, not here to hurt anyone." Sam promised softly.

"Why are you here? How? We…..there was…"

"I know Dad, I saw. I'm so sorry, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have tried to drive back; I should have called you to pick me up." Sam told him and John got up, moving closer to him. Sam backed away, ending up halfway through the table.

"You're not an angry spirit so why? How are you here?" John asked brokenly and Sam bit his lip, glancing at Bobby, wondering if he was going to get shot. Bobby stared at him and then lowered the shotgun but didn't put it down.

"I uh…I'm not sure. Been watching over you a bit. Great work with the demon. Pissed at the drinking though. Seriously Dad you end up joining me too soon and I will kick your ass. What happened wasn't your fault, it was mine. Stop trying to kill yourself." Sam told him and John reached out a shaking hand to him. Sam raised his hand, reaching out, not sure if he could touch him. A ghost could be solid enough at will to touch but Sam wasn't a ghost. He smiled when he felt his Dad's hand grasp his. It felt cold and distant but real and Sam fought back tears.  
>"Love you Dad." He choked out and John's free hand came up. Sam moved forward, letting John hug him. Sam buried his head in his Dad's shoulder, knowing he'd never get another hug from him again.<p>

"I'm so sorry Sam." John whispered and Sam pulled back to smile at him.

"Told you, not your fault. I was tired and hurt, had no business trying to drive. It….didn't feel anything Dad." Sam assured him, not wanting him to think Sam had died a painful death. Sam felt something tugging at him and knew his time was almost up.  
>"Time's almost up Dad. Just allowed to say goodbye." Sam told him and John nodded.<p>

"You're alright?" John asked and Sam laughed briefly.

"Dad I'm dead but yeah, not in hell or anything." Sam assured him before glancing at Bobby and taking a hesitant step. Bobby swallowed and then put the shotgun down, moving closer. Sam hugged him and Bobby wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry son." Bobby whispered and Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks for looking after Dad. For everything Bobby." Sam told him and Bobby nodded. The tugging was getting worse so Sam moved away, standing mid way between them.  
>"Look after each other and cut back on the drinking. Promise me?" Sam demanded and both men nodded.<p>

"Sam…" John trailed off and Sam smiled at him.

"Just live Dad, don't worry about me." Sam whispered and then the room wavered around him and he was back in the blackness.

'Choose.' A whispery voice called and Sam shivered.

"Choose what?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

'Choose!' It was a demand this time and two images appeared one of him as he'd been the last few years and another of his old life. Sam hesitated. He could remember the innocent happiness of the last few years and it was so tempting but…..it wasn't really him, was it? If he chose that then he was in a way letting himself be dead. But what would Dean do if Sam kept his memories? Would he kill him? But then why give him the option to remember?  
>'Choose!' It screamed and Sam made his choice.<p>

Sam blinked his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of a room he knew but didn't know as well. Hearing a low moan he rolled over, sitting up to search for threats. He hesitated as he saw Dean on the bed, curled up on his side with his eyes covered. He reached out automatically but then hesitated, not sure what to do. Finally he reached out and gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, his compassion winning out. Dean jumped and tensed and Sam licked his lips nervously.

"Dean? Are you hurt?" Sam asked and Dean's breathing picked up.  
>"Easy, just relax." Sam soothed, gently tugging Dean over onto his back. The way Dean was covering his eyes had Sam worried. Dean had been fine when he'd drugged Sam but Sam choosing to remember and then waking up to Dean like this? He could think of only one cause, magic always demanded a price.<br>"Dean let me see." Sam called, gently pulling Dean's hands away but Dean's eyes were shut tightly.  
>"Come on, open your eyes. Can't help if I can't see what's wrong." Sam pushed and Dean's eyes slowly opened, Sam sucking in a breath as he saw the dull unfocused green.<br>"Why?" Sam whispered, reaching out to gently still Dean's thrashing head.

"Sam?" Dean whispered shakily and Sam nodded before remembering Dean's problem.

"Right here. Are you in pain?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.  
>"Okay just lie still, I'll be right back." Sam assured him, going to get up but then Dean's hand reached out blindly so Sam took it even as Dean struggled to sit up.<br>"Dean?"

"Don't leave please." Dean whispered and Sam used his other hand to gently push Dean back against the pillows.

"I'm not Dean. We have a lot to talk about but I won't leave." Sam promised, going into the bathroom to search for supplies. He found some old painkillers that were barely in date, a glass that he filled and a washcloth which he wet. He carried them back into the bedroom and sat beside Dean, making him tense.  
>"It's just me." Sam assured him.<br>"Okay cold and wet coming up." Sam warned and then placed the cloth across Dean's closed eyes. Dean gasped but then sighed in relief.  
>"Can you take human painkillers?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.<br>"Okay here, open up." Sam told him and Dean swallowed before opening his mouth, letting Sam place the pills in and then hold the glass to his lips. Dean swallowed and then moved a hand to hold the cloth in place.

"Hate me?" Dean asked tiredly and Sam sighed.

"I…..no. Am I pissed? Yeah. We have a lot to talk about but not now. Is this….you were fine when I fell asleep, this is because you let me remember, isn't it?" Sam asked and Dean stayed quiet.  
>"No lies or secrets Dean, that's the only way we can get through this." Sam told him and Dean sighed.<p>

"Didn't know what, just knew there was a price."

"Then why?" Sam demanded and Dean reached out for him again. Sam took his hand and Dean moved their joined hands until he found the necklace where it rested against Sam's chest.

"Meant it." Dean whispered and Sam closed his eyes.

"Try to sleep Dean, I won't leave except for the bathroom till you wake up and we talk." Sam told him, shifting around on the bed to lie beside him, their hands still joined.

"Thought….thought you'd kill me." Dean admitted, turning his head in Sam's direction.

"It was very tempting when I realised what was happening. You've looked after me the last few years; even if you were the reason I needed looking after. But your explanations better be good." Sam told him and Dean nodded before putting a hand to his head.  
>"Easy, don't move too much until you adjust or you'll get pretty dizzy." Sam warned and Dean sighed, trying to get comfortable. After he'd shifted several times Sam sighed and moved closer, gently pulling Dean into his arms. Dean stiffened and then relaxed into his arms, clinging to him. The role reversal was amazing but Sam supposed it wasn't surprising. Dean was the one who was feeling lost now while Sam felt more in control than he had since meeting Dean. There was no point trying to get answers until the pain had passed and that would take sleep so he could do this. He might beat Dean to death later but for now he could give him the comfort of contact.<p>

_TBC….._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Everyone should read __Glitch__ by SkeksisGirl on ffnet. It's a SPNT:SCC crossover that I'm helping with by helping her write the brothers. _

**Chapter 7**

Sam dozed lightly, his mind still trying to settle his old memories fully into place. He didn't feel safe enough to fully sleep, not with the now blind Dean asleep in his arms. He finally gave up trying to sleep as the sun began to rise, instead deciding to try and figure out what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to forgive Dean and take care of him forever but Sam knew those feelings were his merman instincts talking. He knew he could never go back to his Dad and Bobby, they wouldn't understand but at least he had gotten the chance to finally say goodbye. But he had to decide what to do about Dean, without his sight the Siren was vulnerable, an easy kill. Should he do it? He could do it now while Dean was asleep, it would be painless but…Sam wanted answers. He'd seen what Dean had done now he wanted to know why. Had Dean just wanted to lay with him or had Dean had some other reason? Sam looked down as he felt Dean shift and then open his eyes. Sightless green stared up at him and then Dean panicked.

"Dean calm down, you're alright." Sam stated forcefully, hoping to get through the panic. He couldn't blame him, waking up blind would panic anyone though it was weird to see Dean so out of control.

"Sam? Sam I can't….Sammy." Dean called, hands searching and Sam grabbed them, letting Dean know where Sam was.  
>"Sammy." Dean breathed, freeing a hand and reaching out to Sam's body, finding Sam's face and tracing it shakily.<br>"You….you remember." Dean mumbled and Sam nodded before mentally hitting himself, Dean couldn't see!

"Yeah."

"You didn't leave." Dean stated, obviously a little confused.

"You were in pain, I…..I need answers Dean. I saw a lot of stuff." Sam admitted and Dean turned his head away.  
>"Come on, we should eat first." Sam said as he sat up.<br>"I'm going to help you up." Sam warned him and then gently grasped his shoulders, helping him to sit up and then off the bed. Dean swayed dangerously so Sam wrapped an arm around his waist.  
>"Take it slow." Sam cautioned and they gradually made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Sam leaving Dean on a kitchen stool. He started getting out cereal, being sure to make a lot of noise so Dean would know where he was. When he was done he sat beside Dean and picked up his hand.<br>"Toast is here, juice here and eggs here." Sam told him, moving his hand to each thing as he named it. Dean shakily reached out, fumbling to pick up the toast, Sam watching. He'd help if Dean really needed it but so far he was doing okay. Sam was still very mad but he wasn't cruel, he wouldn't let a blind person suffer no matter how they'd hurt him. When Dean nearly dropped the glass Sam grabbed it and helped him, ignoring the tears he could see shimmering in Dean's eyes.

"Are you staying?" Dean asked and Sam could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't…guess it depends. I know I can't go home, they think I'm dead. And Dad has a rather black and white view of things." Sam admitted.  
>"But you need to start talking Dean. I want to know everything." Sam demanded and Dean nodded, holding out his hand.<p>

"Can we…..the tub please?" Dean asked and Sam realised how much it was costing the proud Siren to ask for help. Sam took his hand and led him back upstairs and into the bathroom. Sam looked at the tub and then sighed, stripping off. He started the water and then walked back to Dean.

"Can you strip or do you need help?" Sam asked gently and Dean fumbled with his shirt, pulling it off. He nearly fell trying to get his pants off so Sam steadied him but let him do it himself. Then Sam helped him into the tub, watching the smooth, practically instant transformation. Sam took a deep breath and got in, gasping at the pain as he slipped under the water. He felt hands reaching for him and grabbed one tightly, loosening his grip as the pain eased.

"Sam?" Dean called out and Sam blinked, realising he was hearing and understanding something that wasn't English.

"I'm okay, that was…..weird." He admitted and Dean moved in the tub. It was deep enough for them to submerge but there wasn't a lot of room once they were under so Dean hesitantly stretched out over Sam. Sam looked himself over, taking in the tail and its different bands of colour compared to Dean's solid colouring.  
>"Can you see anything?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head before wincing.<br>"Dizzy?"

"Only when I move my head real fast." Dean admitted.

"Plenty of people deal with blindness every day Dean, you'll adapt. But…..what caused it?"

"Nothing." Dean mumbled.

"Dean no secrets or lies. I'm am beyond mad at you, only reason I'm not yelling is you're hurt and obviously you did something to give me my memories back so that cuts you some slack." Sam stated as calmly as he could.

"A potion, the bottle you drank in bed. All magic has a price though. You wanted your memories so I lost my sight, price pain." Dean answered tightly and Sam stared up at him.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"I knew there'd be a price but not what it would be." He admitted and Sam reached up to touch his face, a part of him already missing the vibrant emerald of Dean's eyes. Dean flinched slightly but then leant into the touch so Sam left his hand there.  
>"I….after what happened in the diner, it was my fault, you couldn't defend yourself. You didn't even understand what they were doing. You were so scared and I did that to you." Dean said quietly, blind eyes staring through Sam.<p>

"You did this because some idiots were picking on me?" Sam asked and Dean nodded shakily.  
>"Thank you. But why did you do this to me?"<p>

"You were so sad. I saw you on the beach, watched you for days. You'd smile but it was never truly happy. I wanted you to be happy. You were happy right?" Dean asked and Sam closed his eyes. Dean had done this because he'd seen Sam wasn't happy as a hunter? There were less extreme methods.  
>"And….I guess I was lonely too. Siren's are solitary out of necessity, we can only bond with merpeople and they kill us on sight. That's why I told you to never go in the ocean, they'd know what you are…would use you to find and kill me, then take you so they could introduce new blood in to the population." Dean explained and Sam's eyes went wide.<p>

"They'd make me….." He trailed off, unable to say it and Dean reached out to wrap his arms around Sam's waist.

"You wouldn't know it was happening Sam. If…..if I die, we're bonded Sam. Breaking the bond won't kill you but, it'll break your mind. They'd use your body; care for your needs but…."

"Okay no going in the ocean, got it." Sam swallowed, aware of it or not that was not a fate he wanted. He thought over what Dean had told him, Dean had been lonely and seen the same thing in Sam…..but he hadn't given Sam a choice, except he had now, hadn't he? Was it that simple? Dean wasn't human, never had been, his morals and thought processes weren't human. Could Sam hate him for doing what he thought was right? Sam sighed as he realised he didn't hate Dean; sure he was mad at him, if he could see Sam would probably be long gone, but he didn't hate the Siren. Everything he'd seen of Dean had shown him to be so strong but since Sam had woken up he'd been different, more vulnerable but Sam guessed losing a sense would do that to anyone. So Sam reached out and guided Dean's head down onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Dean.  
>"You thought you were giving me a better life. You're not human, you don't think like one, do you?" Sam asked quietly and Dean shook his head slightly.<br>"I don't hate you Dean, I'm mad that you never tried to ask me but I don't hate you. I'm not going to leave you alone like this either. But…I can't…..I don't feel…." Sam stumbled and Dean nodded.

"You don't like me." Dean stated sadly, going to pull back but Sam didn't let him.

"No but right now I think we both need the comfort of contact. Besides people can hug without it being anything sexual." Sam told him and Dean clung to him. It was a weird reversal of the roles they'd had the last few years but Sam decided to just go with it. He couldn't kill Dean and beating up a blind person, human or not, was just low.

"Thought you'd try to kill me." Dean mumbled and Sam sighed.

"That would have stopped me getting any answers and…you never actually hurt me, other than the whole making me forget and changing my species which I can sort of deal with, I guess. But….why did you kill all those people Dean. You were who we were hunting, weren't you?" Sam asked and Dean swallowed.

"Yeah, it was me. They deserved what they got Sam. Humans can be monsters too." Dean snapped out and Sam smiled at the reaction.

"Yeah, growing up on the road, you see things. What sort of monsters were they?" Sam asked, able to feel Dean's surprise at his acceptance.

"Rapists, paedophiles, murders." Dean answered and Sam nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dean asked and Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah, obviously the cops weren't catching them and they can't hurt anyone else now. You should have talked to me Dean. With the way things were, I would have seriously considered letting you do this to me. After setting things up a bit gentler for Dad, he's pretty much been drinking himself to death." Sam admitted and Dean raised his head.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Saw it. I um…I'm sort of psychic Dean, could feel whatever that potion was pulling at that. Even let me talk to Dad and Bobby, they thought I was a ghost. Said I'd been allowed to come say goodbye since Dad was doing so badly but had killed the demon that killed my Mom." Sam explained.  
>"They bought it and Dad should stop drinking so much."<p>

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Sam watched as Dean slowly moved around the room, hands out in front of him, every time he bumped into something Sam tensed but he stayed where he was. Dean had to learn how to navigate at least the bedroom unaided, no matter how saddening it was to watch him stumbling around.

"Sam?" Dean called hesitantly.

"I'm right here Dean, can you follow my voice?" Sam asked and Dean swallowed but tilted his head, listening and then he slowly began moving in Sam's general direction. He nearly walked into the wall but Sam put his hand out, stopping him.  
>"Good job Dean." he assured him as he tugged Dean over to stand in front of him. Dean smiled shakily and nodded.<p>

"One room down, five to go." Dean muttered and Sam guided him down to sit beside him. He wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and the Siren melted against his side, hesitantly cuddling up to him and Sam let him. Sam thought it over and then decided.

"Come on, you need to have fun as well." Sam told him, guiding Dean back to his feat and then out of the room.

"Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

"It's okay Dean, trust me." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, gripping Sam's arm as Sam walked towards the front door. When Dean tripped over some plant life for the third time Sam turned him.  
>"Raise your arms." Sam said, guiding Dean's arms around his neck.<br>"Okay going up." Sam warned as he put one arm under Dean's legs, feeling Dean tighten his grip around Sam's neck. Sam lifted him into his arms and started walking again, Dean laying his head over Sam's heart.  
>"Okay we're here, putting you down." Sam warned, watching as blind eyes turned in various directions before Dean closed them, giving up trying to see.<p>

"Where?" Dean asked, clinging nervously to Sam's shirt. In answer Sam tugged Dean down to kneel and then took his hand, reaching out to touch the water.  
>"The lake?"<p>

"Yeah. Thought you might like to swim for a bit." Sam offered and Dean smiled, fumbling with his shirt. Sam stripped off quickly and then helped Dean with the rest of his clothes. Sam took his hand and helped him into the water. Sam fought to stay quiet through his own transformation, feeling Dean's hands around him as it happened and then Sam gently tugged Dean deeper.  
>"Okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, more relaxed seeming than Sam had seen him since Dean had been blinded. Sam held his hand and started to swim, Dean slowly gaining confidence that Sam would not let him swim into anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam smiled at the sight of Dean relaxing in the tub. He couldn't blame Dean for spending so much time in his natural form, not like he could trip in the tub plus his other senses were stronger in this form. Dean tilted his head and blinked sightless eyes.<p>

"Sam?" He called out as he lifted his head from the water.

"Yeah it's just me." Sam answered, walking over to touch Dean's shoulder. Dean grabbed his hand and Sam sat beside the tub, leaning his head against it.  
>"You doing okay?"<p>

"Guess." Dean answered softly and Sam moved to kneel beside the tub, reaching over to gently touch Dean's cheek. Dean leant into his touch automatically and Sam couldn't help smiling. He gently rubbed Dean's cheek, offering comfort and Dean sighed, relaxing further.

"I wish you hadn't lost your sight Dean, if I could give it back…" Sam trailed off and Dean smiled in his general direction.

"I knew the risk Sammy and I'd do it again." Dean assured him.  
>"Help me out?" He asked.<p>

"Of course." Sam reached in and gently pulled Dean out of the tub, pulling a towel down so Dean could dry himself off. Sam then handed Dean his clothes, helping when Dean had trouble.  
>"You hungry?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.<br>"We're down to sandwiches. We need food." Sam told him, walking beside Dean in case he needed help but Dean had learnt most of the floor plan.

"That mean's….the people in town have seen you Sam. And I can't…." Dean mumbled and Sam squeezed his hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I can go. I figure they thought I was slow or something. People do heal from brain injuries, not always but they haven't seen us in a while. Do you want to come or stay here?"

"Should stay, it'll look weirder if I show up like this." Dean admitted.

"Okay, here's your lunch."

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the town, feeling weird being without Dean. Dean's Impala was parked in a nearby lot and Sam had to smile at the car, it suited Dean though he'd never really thought of a Siren driving before. He saw the diner and hesitated before going inside, smiling at Stella. She dropped her cloth and stared at him in shock.<p>

"Hey." He greeted and she hesitantly walked closer.  
>"I'm Sam, I uh….thank you." He told her and Stella smiled at him, reaching out to take his hands.<p>

"How? You were hurt?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm a lot better now." He told her and she grinned.

"I can tell, you want your usual?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sounds good but I'll have a burger as well." Sam told her, siting at the counter to wait.

"So where's your friend?" She asked as she pushed a soda at him.

"Home sick. First time he's let me out alone, I think he's scared…"

"You can't blame him sweety." She said and then paused but he smiled shyly.  
>"Especially after what happened last time you were here. Do you….do you remember?"<p>

"Yeah, it's kind of weird and a bit distorted but I remember. Thank you for helping me." Sam told her and she smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure Sam; you boys look after each other." She told him as she handed him the food and he passed over the money.

"We will, thanks." Sam told her as he left and then he headed back to the car.

* * *

><p>Bobby blinked and then shook his head, forcing himself to keep driving. It wasn't Sam, Sam was dead. But that kid had looked quite a bit like him if he ignored the hair. Bobby sighed as he drove out of the town. Since Sam's spirit had shown up he'd been seeing the kid everywhere.<p>

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Sam smiled sadly when he found Dean curled up on the couch, staring blindly into space. Sam looked around and then picked up the familiar book. He sat down beside Dean and opened it up to the bookmark.

"My friends, rulers and leaders of the Greeks, turn, make a stand and save Ajax from destruction. He's under a hail of missiles, and I cannot see how he can disengage himself. Rally around round great Ajax son of Telamon!"

Dean smiled as Sam picked up where Dean had left off in the Iliad, curling closer to Sam. Sam shifted an arm and tugged Dean even closer so he was tucked up under Sam's arm. They sat like that for hours as Sam read. Once Sam stopped he led Dean upstairs and got them both into the tub, cradling Dean's smaller form to his and smiling as Dean drifted off to sleep under the water. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair as he thought. It was weird but…he wasn't mad anymore. Having Dean almost completely dependant on him had made him get over his anger and pain a lot faster than he probably would have if Dean had still had his sight.

Dean woke up to the feel of Sam's arms around him and a gentle hand in his hair. It felt so wonderful that he moved into the touch and Sam chuckled, revealing he was defiantly awake.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked softly and Dean nodded against his chest, loving the comfort of Sam's gentle touch. Even though Sam didn't love him anymore he never pushed Dean away and he was happy with that. He felt Sam gently grasp his chin, raising his head and felt a spark of curiosity, why was Sam doing that? And then soft, hesitant, lips brushed against his and Dean froze.  
>"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean raised a hand, searching blindly until his hand touched Sam's face, tracing his features.<p>

"S…Sam….why?" He whispered and Sam sighed.

"I don't hate you…..and I'm not mad anymore. You've given me a life I would never have gotten as a human Dean." Sam whispered.  
>"You looked after me, loved me and….I think I…..I love you too." Sam admitted and Dean's heart lurched in his chest. Sam loved him? His fingers shook against Sam's skin and Sam gently grasped his hand, moving it to kiss his fingers.<br>"And this is not out of pity." Sam said before Dean could even think about that motive. Dean uncurled a bit and moved upwards, raising his other hand to Sam's face as well as a guide as he lowered his head, giving Sam plenty of time to pull away but he didn't. the kiss was soft, slow and hesitant, neither really sure of this yet, so different to the kisses they once shared. Dean pulled back and smiled in Sam's direction before laying his head back over Sam's heart, hearing the slightly accelerated beat.

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered, smiling in contentment as Sam's hand went back to his hair.

"I know Dean." Sam assured him.

* * *

><p>Dean laughed as he swam through the water, following Sam without touching him. He needed to be able to do this himself and he could follow the trail Sam's powerful tail made, trusting Sam to not go too close to any obstacles the lake held. He stopped as Sam did and grinned as Sam's arms wrapped around him gently.<p>

"You're so much happier now." Sam commented and Dean shrugged.

"I have everything I could ever want." He admitted and Sam kissed him softly. Since that first hesitant kiss Sam would touch him more, would kiss him but it was always soft and fairly chaste. Dean didn't mind, it was more than he'd ever hoped for once he realised Sam had chosen to remember.

"I love you." Sam whispered, rubbing noses with him and then Sam kissed him again, more firmly than ever before. Dean gasped in shock when Sam's tongue gently licked at his lips but then he eagerly responded, tangling his tongue with Sam's and then letting Sam map his mouth. The great thing about kissing under water was the ability to kiss without parting for air thanks to their gills. When they finally parted Sam placed a soft kiss on Dean's forehead, a hand rubbing his back tenderly. Dean really wished he could see at that moment, wanting to see the expression on Sam's face. Instead all he could do was gently touch Sam's face, feeling the small smile, the relaxed muscles and the way Sam leant into his touch. Then Sam was tugging him along in the water again, just swimming lazily with Dean still in his arms. Sometimes he missed being the protector but it was nice to know Sam could and would keep him safe.

* * *

><p>"I keep seeing him everywhere Bobby." John admitted and bobby looked over at him before sighing.<p>

"I know, I do too."

"Do you think there's a chance…was it really him we saw at your house? How could a spirit get past the salt?" John asked and Bobby felt a flash of pain.

"Well if he was allowed to give us a message, sounds like he was simply sent here by whatever higher power. As for was it real…..there's no way to be sure."

"What if it was a trick? What if something captured him and has been holding him all this time?" John demanded and Bobby looked at him.

"John we both know nothing out there would go to that much trouble and why keep Sam alive? I'm sorry but, we just have to accept he's gone and not coming back." Bobby whispered and John sighed but nodded. It had been almost a year since that 'visit' they just had to accept Sam was gone.

* * *

><p>Sam lay back in the tub, smiling as Dean's hands roamed over his body. Dean's hands brushed the line between scales and flesh and Sam gasped at the intensity of it.<p>

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"I'm okay just…..guess I forgot what that felt like." Sam admitted, reaching down to reciprocate.

"It's more intense there for mer's for some reason." Dean told him even as he moaned at Sam's touch. Sam kept up the gentle stroke, wanting Dean to feel good. Dean squirmed, tail curling around Sam's as Sam continued to touch him. Dean buried his head in Sam's neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin around Sam's gills. Sam's grip on him tightened as he worked on the mer's neck in retaliation fro Sam's hands trying to drive him crazy. More than ever Dean wished he could see what Sam looked like right then. They kept up the touching, kissing and sucking for what seemed like hours until it got too much and Dean shuddered and shivered on top of Sam, Sam gasping, tail slapping against the ceramic of the tub.

"Wow…that was….we never did that before." Sam stammered a she tried to remember how to breathe.  
>"Why?"<p>

"You're gonna think it's stupid." Dean muttered and Sam kissed him.

"No I won't." he promised and Dean groaned.

"Fine. You were…you were just so damned innocent I couldn't do it." Dean muttered and instead of laughing Sam smiled tenderly at Dean, despite Dean not being able to see it. He kissed Dean softly.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, cupping Dean's face in his hands, staring into the unfocused green eyes.  
>"I'm glad we didn't, gives us something now." Sam told him, watching as Dean smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Stella." Sam greeted and she grinned at him.<p>

"Same as last time?"

"Of course." He answered as he sat down at the counter, accepting the cup of coffee. He hated leaving Dean at home but Sam going from having a 'head injury' to being normal and then Dean suddenly being blind….it'd be too suspicious so Dean had to go into town alone. Sam saw Stella tense as the door opened and he knew…..the jerks that had attacked him that time were back.

"You're banned." Stella stated bravely and they chuckled.

"Come on sweetheart, we just want food." One of them said and Sam could hear the leer in his voice. Sam straightened to his full height as he turned to face them, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I think the lady asked you to leave." Sam stated dangerously, putting himself between the group and Stella. Five to one, not the greatest odds but he'd had worse over the years and thanks to his transformation he was fitter than he'd ever been as a human.

"You look familiar…..you're the retard!" He crowed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Funny I'd say that was you." Sam shot back, stepping away from the counter to let them get a really good luck at what they were up against and two of them moved back. The other three tensed, ready for a fight and Sam glared when crude weapons appeared, just great. He glanced at the now terrified Stella and then moved. Seconds later it was over, all five men down and out. Sam stood over them, scared to look up. He didn't want to see fear on Stella's face, hated the thought of someone being scared of him.

"Sam?" She called and he looked up slowly.  
>"Thank you." She said and his eyes widened in shock before he smiled slightly.<br>"Your foods done, you better go before the cops get here." She told him and Sam nodded, taking the bag and blinking in surprise when she kissed his cheek.  
>"I don't know how you and Dean move so fast and I don't care. Just take care of each other."<p>

"Thank you." He whispered and then he was gone.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Dean laughed as Sam swum around him at dizzying speeds, trying to confuse Dean. It was fun and training, Dean had to learn to navigate underwater by himself. At least Sam always did what he could to make it fun for them both. And then suddenly Dean was alone, he took a deep breath and started to swim, searching for his lover. His hands hit the far edge of the lake so he turned around and swam the other way. When his hands eventually wrapped around a warm waist his smiled and relaxed, hearing Sam laugh before soft lips brushed against his.

* * *

><p>Dean lay still as Sam's hands wandered over his body, the lack of sight actually enhancing the experience as he never knew where Sam would touch him next. He felt Sam's hair brushing over his bare skin and shivered even as Sam kissed him gently.<p>

"Dean, so beautiful." Sam murmured and Dean knew he was blushing at the words. Dean was well aware of his looks and the way various people had looked at him over the centuries but it was different when Sam said it, meant more to him. Dean reached up to touch Sam's hair and then his body. He'd been surprised when Sam decided to keep his hair long but then had agreed it did make him look different, just in case someone he'd known before spotted him. It was even longer than it had been the last time Dean had seen Sam's hair over a year ago. It felt like warm, living silk as it trailed over his body while Sam moved over him.

"Sammy please." He whispered and he felt Sam pause.

"Please what Dean?" Sam asked softly, going to nuzzle at Dean's throat. In answer Dean moved his legs, settling Sam's weight more firmly and Sam froze.

"Please, want you to." Dean told him and felt Sam hesitate.  
>"You don't want." Sam's fingers on his lips stopped him.<p>

"Are you sure? Not being able to see's probably gonna make this…"

"I trust you Sam, I love you." Dean told him, hand searching for Sam's face and then gently tracing his features.  
>"I know you won't hurt me anymore than it has too." Dean assured him, hearing Sam inhale deeply.<p>

"Okay." Sam whispered before kissing him again.  
>"Don't suppose we've got anything?"<p>

"Top drawer." Dean answered with a grin and Sam laughed, moving off him briefly to get the unopened tube.

Sam moved to the top drawer and pulled out the bottle of Lube. He looked down at it before opening it up and sniffing. "Chocolate Dean...? Seriously?" He looked at the Siren with a smirk. Dean just shrugged, unembarrassed even as he blindly reached for Sam, wanting him to hurry up and get back on the bed. Sam chuckled and sat down next to Dean. "You're such a goofball at times Dean."

"What? Everyone likes chocolate." Dean argued with a grin as he grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him over, wanting another kiss.

Sam went willingly and kissed him, mapping his mouth with his tongue. "I love chocolate... but you knew that." Sam nipped at his earlobe gently.

"Well yeah, with the way you eat that cake...good thing there's no such thing as a fat mer." Dean gasped at the sensation of Sam's teeth. It was like every touch had been magnified, designed to drive him wild.

"We use too much energy swimming." Sam whispered as he moved so he was behind Dean, resting his hand at the base of Dean's spine. "You're really sure about this?" He asked, chewing on his lower lip.

"Yes...please Sammy. Want this, want you." Dean whimpered.

Sam nodded and squeezed some lube onto his hand as he started to prepair Dean. "Be gentle, I'm new at this." Dean nodded, tensing in anticipation of finally being with Sam, something he'd wanted for years.  
>"Yeah... tensing not such a good idea." Sam chuckled as he slid two fingers inside and scissored them to open him up a bit.<p>

"Sorry, just...wanted this for so long." Dean admitted as he relaxed, feeling Sam's fingers as they moved.

"I know." Sam kept the scissoring up, each finger rubbing against Dean's prostate as they moved. He took his other hand and started to rub up and down Dean's back slowly. "So smooth."

Dean moaned, shivering form the intensity of Sam's touch, wanting and needing more. He'd stopped hoping for this within days of Sam's transformation and yet now...sure he'd never imagined it happening this way but it would be hard the other way with him unable to see.

Sam smiled a bit as he stretched Dean a little more. He then pulled away and used some of that lube on himself before position behind Dean. "God Dean..."

"Sammy please, need you." Dean begged, wanting something back inside him.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. He pressed into Dean slowly, groaning deep in his throat at how tight his lover was. "Oh god..."

Dean groaned at the feeling of something considerably larger than Sam's fingers inside him. He'd never done it this way before, it was different but he wanted to do this, wanted to be with Sam. He fought to keep his body relaxed, knowing tensing up would be bad.

Sam pushed inside him slowly, letting him get used to the invasion. He groaned as he blanketed Dean's back. "So tight... so hot." Dean panted as he waited for his body to get used to Sam's presence and then he pushed back against Sam slightly, wanting him to move.

Sam moaned as he bottomed out. His eyes rolling up in his sockets. When Dean moved his thrust back in response eliciting another moan from the both of them. He then grabbed Dean's hips gently as he started to thrust slowly. "Dean."

"Sammy." Dean moaned, his eyes falling shut as he moved against his merman. It was incredible, he'd never felt anything like this before and he wanted more. Sam pulled away from Dean's back as he thrust deeper, brushing against the Siren's prostate. He groaned as his hands ran up and down Dean's back, one moving lower to find his cock. The touch was too much and Dean gasped Sam's name as he climaxed.  
>"Love you." He whispered, even as Sam kept moving inside him. Dean moved a hand, trying to touch Sam, wanting to help him find relief as well.<p>

Sam choked on a groan as Dean tightened around him, causing him to climax; he shuddered as he emptied into Dean and collapsed against his back, never wanting to move. "Love you too."

Dean fought to breathe normally even as he reached back to Sam, trying to pull him closer. Sam gently pulled out of him and then wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling into his neck. Dean sighed and cuddled in, exhausted.

"Go to sleep Dean." Sam whispered soothingly and Dean smiled, relaxing for sleep. They cuddled together as they slept, wrapped together tightly.

Dean was the first one awake and he blinked sleepily seeing the blurry image of the alarm clock. He moaned as the numbers came into focus slowly, seven am, way too early to be awake. He started to roll over and then froze before his head snapped back to the clock…..a clock he could see! Dean took a deep breath and looked to where he knew Sam's head was lying on the pillow. He stared at Sam's sleeping form, long brown hair fanned out around and over them both. Sam looked so peaceful and Dean's hand shook as he reached out to gently touch his face. Sam shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly and Dean smiled. Sleepy hazel eyes opened and Sam smiled at him.

"You're up early." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Sammy." He choked out blinking as tears formed and Sam sat up in alarm.

"Dean? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Sam babbled and Dean put a finger to Sam's lips. Sam blinked, glancing down at the finger which had gone straight to his lips as if…  
>"Dean?" Sam gasped and Dean lent in to kiss him.<p>

"Missed this." Dean whispered, eyes roving over Sam's face and Sam yanked him into a hug.

"I'm not imagining this? You can really….you can see?" Sam asked and Dean nodded against him.  
>"But how?"<p>

"Don't know; don't really care either as long as it hasn't affected you." Dean answered and Sam thought it over.

"I don't feel any different. Still remember being human and a hunter so my memories aren't gone again." Sam assured him, feeling Dean relax a bit at that.  
>"I don't how this happened but this is great." Sam told him and then frowned as he saw the hesitancy; almost fear, in Dean's brilliant green eyes.<br>"Hey, what's wrong…..Dean I'm not leaving you." Sam promised as he realised why Dean was nervous, after all the only real reason Sam hadn't left in the beginning was because Dean was blind and totally defenceless.

"I love you Sammy. I thought…..I was starting to forget what you look like and it scared me and then….you only stayed because…."

"It's different now Dean, I promise I will never leave you. I love you." Sam told the Siren and got a brilliant smile in return.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

Sam grinned and ran as Dean chased him, the Siren getting used to being able to see again. He hadn't run in what felt like decades and chasing Sam promised fun rewards if he caught the merman. They'd stayed close to home since Dean had regained his sight, not wanting anything to break their happiness. Sam laughed when Dean nearly caught him but spun away and Dean grinned as he picked up speed.

* * *

><p>Dean lay in front of the fireplace with Sam's arms around him, just enjoying the sound of Sam's voice as the merman read to him. He could have read himself but he loved the sound of Sam's voice as he read. Things between them were comfortable, more so than they had ever been. They hadn't had sex again since Dean had regained his sight, they didn't feel any need to, content with gentle touches and kisses. Plus they were both a little worried about accidentally undoing whatever had given Dean's sight back in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam got out of the car and then looked at Dean who was still gripping the wheel. Dean took a deep breath and got out, it'd been two years since he'd been near anyone other than Sam and he was shocked to find he was actually a little scared.<p>

"Dean?" Sam called and Dean looked over at him, smiling when he saw the concerned look the merman was sending him.

"I'm fine Sam, let's shop." Dean answered and Sam grinned. They walked side by side through the town, Dean looking around seeing some new shops since the last time he'd been there. They got everything they needed and Dean hesitated outside the diner. Sam smiled and kissed him before tugging him inside.

"Hey Stella." Sam called in greeting and she turned to smile at him.

"Hey sweetie. Well look who you brought to see me. About time you got better." Stella smiled and Sam hugged her in greeting. Dean just nodded at her and she walked over, shocking him with a hug. "You boys go grab a booth and your food'll be out soon."

"When did she get so….bossy?" Dean asked in awe as they sat and Sam laughed.

"Apparently she adopted us. So you better get used to it."

"Weird." Dean muttered, shaking his head and Sam kissed him.

Stella walked over a while later with two burgers with fries though Sam's had a small salad as well. She also had two cokes, a piece of chocolate cake and a piece of blueberry pie. Dean saw the pie and grinned, reaching for it but Sam lightly slapped his hand.

"Lunch first." Sam chastised and Stella laughed.

"You two are just too cute." She told them before walking around and Sam chuckled as Dean actually blushed slightly.

"I like her." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"She's great, doesn't care that we're not 'normal'."

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned and Sam rolled his eyes.

"How fast you moved when those idiots attacked me? They came back me first visit here too and pulled weapons…..I uh took care of it. Stella just gave me the food and said to scram before the cops arrived and thanks. She doesn't care." Sam explained ad Dean glanced over at her, for a human she was very open minded. She glanced up and smiled and Dean nodded at her.

* * *

><p>Sam chased Dean through the water, hearing Dean laugh as he grabbed Dean's tail before taking off, Dean chasing him. They played tag for a while before settling to just float through the water, holding each other, Sam's hair flowing around them. Dean grabbed a few strands, letting them flow between his fingers and Sam smiled.<p>

"You really like my hair huh?"

"Yeah, it's so thick." Dean murmured.

"So think I should cut it?" Sam teased and Dean mock glared at him, making Sam laugh. "Well maybe I can trim it a little; it's getting a bit too long now."

"Fine." Dean grumbled and Sam kissed him before taking off, leaving Dean to chase him. They played for hours before heading to shore, Dean scrambling out and then helping Sam out, holding him through the painful transformation. When it was over Sam lay in Dean's arms, content to just stay there for a while, letting the sun dry them off. "Comfortable?" Dean asked and Sam grinned.

"Yep." He answered, tugging Dean's head down to kiss him.

"Come on, before you burn." Dean urged and Sam sighed but got up. They got dressed and headed back to the house, taking it slow, just enjoying the sounds of nature.

* * *

><p>Bobby smiled when John put the half full bottle aside and headed upstairs to get some sleep. Since Sam's visit John had cut back on alcohol and even hunting, giving his body time to recover so that he would make Sam happy by not joining him too quickly. Bobby honestly wasn't sure if it really had been Sam they'd seen nearly three years before but for John's sake he was willing to go with it. Sam would be almost thirty by now if he'd survived, it was weird trying to imagine Sam so old. He missed the kid, a lot. Sam had always tried to stay happy, to not let hunting drag him down and he missed that.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam cuddled with Dean on the bed, his head over Dean's heart, listening to the steady beat and letting it lull him towards sleep. The sound of the beating was comforting, so was Dean's hand in his hair. Tonight it was three years since he'd regained his memories and Dean had gone blind. Dean kissed the top of his head and Sam looked up at him.<p>

"Comfy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Your heart's comforting." Sam answered. The beat was odd, very different to a humans but Sam was used to it. Dean chuckled and tugged Sam around to kiss him.

"Happy Anniversary." Dean murmured and Sam laughed.

"Odd one to celebrate." Sam commented and Dean shrugged. Sam just smiled and kissed Dean, a hand slipping down to Dean's hip, rubbing the skin. Dean smiled and rolled to put Sam on top of him but Sam tugged the other way, settling Dean on top of him to Dean's surprise. "could we…..please Dean?" Sam asked and Dean stared in surprise.

"You want…..you sure?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean smiled and kissed him, reaching for the draw where Sam had put the lube after their only time together. He got it out and put it beside them on the bed before leaning in to kiss Sam again.

_TBC…._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Sam laughed as he dried his hair and Dean tickled him, making Sam drop the towel as he tried to squirm away. Dean picked him up and tossed him on the bed, getting on and pinning him down to keep tickling until Sam was begging for mercy. They lay on the bed together panting for air and then Dean rolled on top of Sam again but this time he kissed him and Sam pulled him closer to return the kiss. Sam spread his legs, letting Dean settle between them as they kissed and touched but then he raised his knees and Dean stared in shock, it had been months, he'd thought it was a once off thing.

"Sammy?"

"I want this Dean. I love you and I liked this when we..." Sam assured him and Dean nodded as he once again prepared Sam gently.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stella." Dean called as they walked into the diner and she waved them towards their usual booth. They got comfortable and a while later their food was delivered.<p>

"How are you boys doing?"

"Great." Sam told her, smiling as he took a sip of his Coke.

"I don't know how you boys eat like this and keep your figures." She shook her head and Dean laughed. But his smile faded as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"We've been here how long Sammy and we haven't aged?" Dean pointed out and Sam looked down sadly.

"You're saying we have to move on soon?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Dean paused on their walk around their new area and took off running so Sam took off after him, both of them running full speed through the trees until they reached the lake where a man could be seen thrashing desperately. "Help him!" Dean yelled, ripping his clothes off and then diving into the water. Sam stripped on the fly and forced himself to move in the water even as his body was transforming. He grabbed the man and felt him struggling to breath so he sealed his lips over the mans and breathed into his mouth, the man gasping as Sam used one hand to hold his head still as he swam for shore. Once close enough he broke the surface and heaved the man into the shallow water before submerging his gills again. Sam watched the man cough and choke and then sit up and Sam froze in horror as he stared at his Dad.<p>

John coughed and choked before sitting up and spitting out water, freezing as he stared into hazel eyes almost submerged in the water. He knew those eyes so well….. "Sammy?" He breathed and then figure submerged. "Sam!"

"John? You okay?" Bobby demanded as he ran over only to see John staggering up and trying to head back into the water. Bobby grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No! Sammy! Please…Sam come back." John yelled, fighting against Bobby's hold.

Sam and Dean could hear him as they floated in the water, the monster's decaying body floating to the bottom. Sam flinched at the pain and desperation in his Dad's voice and looked at Dean. Dean smiled and nodded.

'It's okay Sam, I'll stay here, back you up if you need it. He's your Dad, hunter or not.' Dean told him and Sam stared in shock before nodding and swimming to the surface.

"Damn it John, Sam's dead, whatever it is its' messing with you." Bobby argued and then watched as the water rippled and a dark head of hair surfaced and then very familiar hazel eyes.

John ripped free of Bobby and waded into the water, the figure moving back and John stopped. "Sammy?" He called, reaching out with a hand and the figure stopped. "Sam is…is it really you?" John whispered and the half submerged head nodded, cautiously moving closer, a hand coming out of the water to reach towards John's extended hand. Their fingers brushed and John gripped the hand, tugging and Sam came a little higher in the water, staring at John with fearful eyes. "Sammy...say something son." John pleaded and Sam opened his mouth but what came out sounded more like a dolphin than anything human and Sam slammed his mouth shut, trying to pull away. But John refused to let him, managing to tug him into shallow enough water that John could drop to his knees and wrap his arms around his son.

Sam didn't know what to do as he felt his Dad's arms wrap around him. He could understand him but he couldn't speak like a human in his current form. His gills were barely covered and he was terrified his Dad would pull away if he saw them or his tail.

"John." Bobby hissed in alarm when he heard the noises Sam or the creature that looked like him made but John was ignoring him, convinced it was his son.

John held still as a wet hand left the water to touch his face, smiling shakily at his son. He didn't know what had happened to him but he knew Sam had saved him, Sam knew him still. "Sammy what happened to you?" He whispered and Sam bit his lip before pointing to the shore and John frowned. "You want me to help you out?" He asked and Sam nodded. John nodded and pulled and then Sam helped and they were on shore, Sam beside him. He sat up and stared in shock as Sam's tail slammed against the ground as he gasped for air. "Sam!" He called in alarm, going to move Sam back into the water but then he watched in awe as scales morphed into flesh, leaving two legs. He looked at Sam's throat and saw gills fade as Sam's breathing evened out. "Sam?"

Sam rolled over and moved to crouch, covering himself even as he stared at his Dad. "Dad." Sam whispered, pushing his wet hair off his face.

"Sammy…..it's really…." John stammered and Sam nodded nervously.

"It's me Dad." Sam answered, looking between the two men anxiously. John reached a hand toward him and Sam took it, letting John pull him to his feet, his free hand moving to cover himself until John took off his over shirt and handed it over so Sam wrapped it around his waist.

"This is impossible…we burned your body." Bobby stated and Sam saw the knife in his hand.

"It wasn't me Bobby. It's a really long story but it's me…..it was me at your house too." Sam admitted, shifting fretfully. John studied him and then moved closer, pulling Sam into his arms and Sam hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Dad; I never meant to hurt you." Sam sobbed as he clung to him.

Bobby watched the two, not sure what to think as the creature clung to John. Could it really be Sam? Bobby thought about what they'd seen, the dull grey scales banded with brilliant green, the gills…..there were a few creatures he could be.

"Sammy…..I'm so sorry. I should have done so much differently." John choked out and Sam hugged him, holding his Dad easily with his greater strength.

"It's okay Dad, its okay." Sam whispered as John clung to him.

"How did this happen Sam? What….what are you?" John asked and Sam flinched. "Sammy…..I…you saved me. You're still you, aren't you?" John asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm me….I've never hurt anyone, don't really go around people anymore." He admitted and then glanced at the water.

"You're not alone." Bobby stated and Sam stiffened but then shook his head.

"He took care of the thing while I pulled Dad from the water." Sam answered.

"Is he like you?" John asked and Sam nodded.

"Sort of, some differences." Sam tilted his head as if listening to something they couldn't hear. "He'll come out if you want to meet him." He offered and John nodded. "Dean." Sam called and a blonde head emerged from the water followed by intense yet curious green eyes. The man swam for shore and Sam reached down to help him onto the shore and they watched as he changed to human much quicker and more smoothly than Sam had. "Dad, Bobby this is Dean." Sam introduced and the man stood up, revealing a compact, muscled form several inches shorter than Sam.

"Hello." Dean greeted them, moving closer to Sam who wrapped an arm around his waist, using his body to block Dean's groin from view. Bobby and John both stared at the move, seeing the closeness between them and the way Sam was protecting the older looking male.

John realised that his son was with this Dean and tried to decide how he felt about that. In the end he decided he didn't care, Sam was alive and healthy looking, that was all that mattered. John watched the two look at each other and then Dean nodded.

"We've got a place if you want to come…." Dean offered. John nodded immediately but Bobby was more wary. The two younger looking males led them through the trees, gathering their discarded clothes and pulling their pants on as they walked. A house soon appeared and Dean jogged up to open the door, letting them in. John and Bobby looked around the living room curiously, taking in the shelves full of books, worn but cosy furniture scattered around. Sam sat on the couch and they sat opposite him. Dean squeezed Sam's hand and then left the room so they could talk, figuring it would be safer if he wasn't around for the talk.

Sam watched Dean go and then stared at the floor, not sure how to start. He'd never thought he'd have to explain his life over the last several years to his family. So far his Dad seemed to accept he wasn't human anymore but was that just shock? Would he….would he try to kill him later?

"Sam?" John called and Sam looked up at them, chewing his lip nervously like he had since he was a kid. "Sam please….why didn't you call me, why let us think…." John whispered and Sam looked away again. "Sam….."

"Because until you saw me at Bobby's I didn't remember you or anything of my life." Sam whispered and they both stared at him in shock. John got up and sat beside him, pulling Sam into his arms. Sam stiffened but then hugged back.

"You forgot everything?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, leaning into his Dad's side.

"Knew my name was Sam, that was it." He answered.

"Was it….."

"Part of my 'transformation'? Yeah." Sam picked at a loose thread in his jeans.

"Sam there are several….beings with tails and gills. Which one…."

"Merman, I'm a merman now." Sam confessed softly, not looking at them. Bobby relaxed a bit at that, merpeople weren't considered threats to humans; they very rarely interacted with humans at all.

"But how?" John asked shakily.

"The hunt we were on…..you sent me to search the beach. I met a man there, we talked…I never noticed what he was doing. He showed me some caves the police had missed….I went back; I thought it was my idea but it wasn't." Sam whispered.

"The man, he was what we were hunting wasn't he?" John asked and Sam nodded.

"We were hunting a Siren, I never noticed…..the accident was staged, the body wasn't me. He took some of my hair and made the man look like me. Made him drive my car into the gas pump. By that point…I was unconscious and changing."

"Did it hurt?" John asked and Sam shook his head.

"I didn't feel anything; I slept through the whole thing. I woke up when it was done and didn't remember anything except my name was Sam. The Siren was there, holding me and I trusted him instantly. We were bound together, I obeyed anything he said…..I stayed in the cave all the time, most of the time in the water. He came and went, brought in various things for me like chocolate cake. I have a serious sweet tooth now. It was all new and exciting to me and he was so….gentle and kind. He took me out to the waterfront, obviously trying to get me used to people and I freaked out the first few times." Sam blushed in embarrassment at that.

"Oh Sam." Bobby whispered and Sam smiled at him.

"I'm okay Bobby." Sam assured him, not wanting to go on but he knew he had to. He just didn't want them to try to hurt Dean when he was done.

_TBC…_

_BTW, has anyone kept track of how many years Sam has been 'dead'?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 13**

Sam relaxed against his Dad, something he never thought he'd get to do again. He didn't want to keep talking but they deserved to know the truth. Would they still accept him? Would they try to kill Dean?

"So you've been living away from people all these years?" John asked and Sam shook his head.

"After a while we left and moved inland to a house on a lake, not here. It was a great place and there was a small town nearby. There was this diner there, we'd go a few times a week, they had the best chocolate cake. The staff was great, they all assumed I was brain damaged or something and looked out for me. We were happy…then one day it all changed." Sam whispered, hugging himself.

"What happened?" Bobby asked gently, neither hunter noticing Dean hovering in the doorway, wanting to comfort Sam but knowing it was better he stay away until the humans knew everything.

"He left me alone with the staff nearby while he went to the bathroom. This group of guys came in." Sam trailed off and felt his Dad's grip tighten on him. "I didn't understand what was happening, I was just scared and confused and then he was back and we left. After that apparently I slept for days since he made me while he went looking for someone. When he came back he gave me a drink and…I started having weird dreams but they weren't dreams."

"Memories?" Bobby offered and Sam nodded.

"I was given a choice, keep my memories or go back to how I'd been, I chose to keep them."

"That's when you came to us." John whispered and Sam nodded.

"The potion and my powers seemed to somehow work together to let me see you for a bit and I figured I could knock some sense into you over the drinking thing. Glad it worked."

"So the drink was some sort of potion?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded.

"But magic like that has a price and he paid it. He…..I woke up to hear him whimpering in pain beside me. He….he was blind."

"The Siren exchanged his sight for your memories? Why?" John demanded and Sam gripped the chain around his neck.

"Because he loves me…..and I love him."

_TBC…_

_Maybe it's mean to leave there but….seemed like a nice cliff-hanger._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 14**

"Because he loves me…..and I love him." Sam waited for their reactions to his statement, wanting Dean there for comfort but he knew that was a bad idea unless he could make them understand.

"You what!" John demanded and Sam winced.

"I love him Dad. It's not….I don't have to love him, it's my choice, what I want. At first, when he was blinded, I stayed to get answers and because I figured I had nowhere else to go.

"Sam, how do you know it's not making you love it?" Bobby offered.

"Because he doesn't have that power, not with my memories restored. He…..he figured I would kill him when I woke up but I couldn't."

"So where is i…he now?" John asked and Sam shook his head.

"I was his eyes, he learnt to navigate the lake and the house, sort of but he couldn't really do a lot. We really got to know each other and he…..he trusted me totally to look after him. It took time Dad but…." Sam shrugged. "He told me everything, he's never lied to me and I'd know if he did. Anyway, eventually we admitted how we felt and then well…" Sam blushed faintly and Bobby shifted uncomfortably as he understood what Sam wasn't saying. John went white at the thought. "Next morning we woke up and his sight was back." Sam admitted and John stared towards the door.

"It's him! Isn't it? Dean's the Siren?" John got up, hand going for his gun but Sam got in his way.

"Dad no! You can't!" Sam blocked him so Bobby moved to slip past. "You kill him you're killing me too!" That made them pause. "We're linked; if he dies…it'll be kinder to put a bullet through my head as well."

"No Sammy."

"Yes Dad. I…..I'll end up a vegetable if he dies, just a mindless body. I don't want that, please." Sam whispered and they both froze. Killing the Siren would basically destroy Sam's mind? "It's why we never go in the ocean. Mer's would kill Dean and then…well I'm a merman not related to the rest of them and I wouldn't be able to put up a fight or anything."

That made John blanche; they'd use his son as a sperm bank? No way. "Who told you that, the Siren? It could be lying."

"He isn't Dad, we're bound together for life and I don't care." Sam growled and then familiar arms were wrapped around his waist, helping him calm down. He kept his body between Dean and the others, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down Sammy, its okay." Dean murmured and Sam turned around in his arms, putting his back to the hunters as he leant into Dean.

"Sam." John choked out and Sam looked at him.

"I love you Dad and I've missed you so much but I love Dean and I won't leave him. I can't." Sam whispered and John slowly put his gun away to Bobby's surprise. Dean watched the men warily, knowing they wanted to kill him but he couldn't leave Sam to deal with them alone.

"I love Sam." Dean whispered. "I….I'm not human, I've never been human. What I did, it's wrong according to humans, at least Sam says it was. I never wanted to hurt him; he was just so sad and alone, like me." He tried to explain.

Bobby frowned, studying the Siren as he held Sam, green eyes that looked so much older than his body staring at them. He was right, he wasn't human, had never been. How could he be expected to think or feel like one them? He looked at John to see he was considering the Siren's words as well. What could they do? If they killed him Sam was as good as dead so could they accept what the boy had become and his….lover?

_TBC…._

_Sorry it's short._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 15**

Sam sat at the table in the kitchen, absently stirring his mocha coffee. He could feel Dean watching him in concern. He knew his Dad and Bobby were still in the living room talking about them. He knew them so well; he knew that they wanted to kill Dean for what had happened. But he prayed that they would understand and accept the consequences of doing that and would chose to accept that he loved Dean now. He looked up as a hand covered his. "It'll be okay Sammy."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Dean smiled softly and then leant down to kiss him tenderly. Sam sighed and made himself relax, Dean was right, everything had to be alright. And if it wasn't…..well it wasn't like Sam would be aware of it. "Drink your coffee." Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust at the drink and Sam laughed but drank his now lukewarm drink.

* * *

><p>Bobby pulled back from the doorway where he'd been watching the two in the kitchen. Seeing them together it was hard to deny the bond between them. But the thought of the boy he saw as his own blood bound for life to a creature…..transformed into something other than human himself it went against every instinct he had as a hunter. He looked over at John who was slumped on the couch, head in his hands. "John?"<p>

"Sam thought I'd kill him. How could my own son think I would ever hurt him?"

"Because we're hunters and you raised him to shoot first ask questions later, even if he never quite did that."

"I made my own son fear me."

"After he remembered you." Bobby pointed out. "So what now?"

"I…I don't know. He's my son Bobby and I have missed so much."

"Well you better decide soon."

* * *

><p>John peered into the room and saw the two bodies entwined on the bed in sleep. They looked so innocent lying there together. It was hard to imagine that Dean was the being they had been hunting all those years ago. Seeing the way they cuddled together, they looked like any young couple enjoying a quiet night's sleep. But they weren't. Dean was a killer…or used to be anyway. He said he hadn't killed since taking Sam and Sam backed that up but he could have hidden his kills better since then. But looking at it like that would mean he didn't trust Sam's ability to spot a killer. He sighed and slipped away from the master bedroom; back to the room he had been given. He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>John walked downstairs, bleary from the night of no sleep. He heard laughter and could smell food cooking so he headed for the kitchen to find Sam and Dean making breakfast. He watched from the doorway, unable to hold back a smile as the two played as much as they prepared food. He hadn't seen Sam so free and happy since…he must have been about seven. Sam glanced over and hesitated, unsure. "Morning son." John greeted him and Sam grinned.<p>

"Morning Dad. Hungry?"

"Starving." He answered and Sam made a plate up for him. "Thanks." It wasn't his usual fare but he'd give it a try. Bobby soon joined them and they all ate quietly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sammy." John sat down on the porch beside his son and Sam smiled, leaning against him. John blinked but then wrapped his arm around his son. Sam closed his eyes, just enjoying being with his Dad.<p>

"I missed you so much Dad."

"I missed you too Sam, so much. I know I haven't been much of a father…"

"Dad no….you did your best. And I always knew you loved me." Sam assured him softly.

"So…what now?" John asked and Sam shrugged.

"Well you could stay here I guess or just keep in contact. I can get a phone or something, have to be a satellite one since we're pretty remote out here."

"You won't come?"

"Dad I'm not a hunter anymore. And I need water Dad. Staying human for long just…it doesn't feel right."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay Sammy, whatever makes you happy."

_TBC….._


End file.
